Ardiente tentación
by Joha781
Summary: Tres simples reglas a seguir: #1 No nombres, #2 No preguntas personales, #3 No lazos afectivos. Adaptación. AU. OOC. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hola esta es una adaptación, lastimosanmente no encontré el autor original para darle los derechos ya que hay muchas adaptaciones para esta historia. Espero les guste bastante :D**

**Disclaimer: One piece le pertenece a Oda-sensei y la historia es un misterio.**

Capitulo 1

Un inesperado regalo.

Bajé del taxi, estaba lloviendo y corrí los pocos metros para entrar al edificio.

El vigilante me saludó con una sonrisa, como siempre, que le devolví amable.

Caminé al elevador y apreté el botón para subir, de inmediato se abrió la puerta y entré, toqué el botón del piso 5 y esperé con cierta impaciencia el llegar a mi destino. Se abrieron las puertas y rápidamente saqué las llaves de mi bolso, abrí y entré al departamento, miré el reloj y faltaba justo una hora para que Zoro pasara por mí, así que de inmediato me metí al baño y me di una rápida ducha.

Terminé de arreglarme justo 5 minutos antes de las 8, salí de la habitación y me senté en el sillón a esperarlo. Me di cuenta que el botón de la contestadora estaba en rojo y parpadeando, señal de que tenía un mensaje, así que lo presioné y escuché la dulce voz de novio.

– ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Nami!, mi amor, no sabes cómo lamento no poder llevarte hoy a cenar, pero, es imprescindible para la empresa que cierre hoy este contrato, representa muchos millones y por más que le supliqué a Mihawk que enviara a alguien más no quiso, me reitero que sólo yo podía convencer al cliente, te prometo que te lo recompensaré, recuerda que te amo.

Cerré los ojos resignada y dejé caer mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, que inconveniente resulta que tu cumpleaños caiga en un martes y que la única persona que tienes cerca para celebrarlo tenga que cumplir con un compromiso laboral.

Deseé en ese momento seguir viviendo con Genzo, al menos tendría compañía, entonces recordé que odiaba muchas cosas de su ciudad y además no tendría el magnífico empleo que ahora tenía que, aparte de disfrutar, me permite darme varios lujos.

Me levanté del sillón y me dirigí a la cocina, busqué en la alacena de abajo y encontré una botella de vodka a la mitad, la saqué y la coloqué en la mesa, abrí el refrigerador, saqué unos hielos, un jugo de naranja y de la alacena de arriba un vaso.

Coloqué un par de hielos en éste, un poco de vodka y llené el vaso con el jugo. "Feliz cumpleaños Nami", me dije y alcé mi vaso, como brindando con el aire, y le di un trago considerable.

Me senté en una silla del comedor y puse un poco de música, era mi cumpleaños número 23 y lo estaba celebrando sola, lo que orilló a que hiciera un recuento de mi vida, a decir verdad, la gran mayoría de mis cumpleaños habían sido aburridos, a excepción de número 21 que Zoro me organizó una fiesta sorpresa.

En general, mi vida era bastante monótona, centrada básicamente en mi trabajo y en mi novio, un importante corredor de bolsa que me dedicaba las pocas horas que su trabajo le permitía, en cuanto a amigas, sólo dos, una casada y la otra madre soltera, genial, no tenía opciones de con quién pasar este cumpleaños.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de esas cavilaciones, me levanté y tomé mi bolso que había dejado en el mueble junto a la puerta, empecé a buscarlo y entonces encontré con que entretenerme un rato, mi bolso era un completo desorden.

Justo cuando tomé el celular dejé de sonar, era mi mamá Bellemere, al menos este año lo recordó, pero la verdad no tenía ganas de escuchar a mi alocada madre, así que volví a sentarme en el comedor y me preparé otro vodka con jugo.

Vacié todo el contenido de mi bolso sobre la mesa, había un gran surtido, boletos de cine, notas de restaurantes, servilletas, mentas, plumas, labiales, tarjetas, así que empecé a seleccionar lo que podría servirme y lo que era basura.

De pronto, una servilleta con algo escrito llamó mi atención, era un número de celular y una frase escrita debajo, "Clave: ¿Estás libre esta noche?", entonces recordé la plática fortuita que había tenido con una chica en el baño de aquel bar al que fui con unos compañeros de la oficina tres semanas atrás.

Ya con unas copas encima me quejé de la poca atención de mi novio, ella sacó una servilleta y anotó esos datos, "no te vas a arrepentir, sólo di la clave y entrarás al paraíso, el chico es un dios y te aseguro que te dejará sin sentido".

Mire fijamente la servilleta, releí varias veces el número y la frase, era una locura, citar a un completo desconocido tan sólo por la inmensa soledad que sentía y, además con qué fines, no iríamos a cenar precisamente, esa chica me había dejado muy claras cuales eran las habilidades de su "amigo", como lo llamó. ¿Y qué más daba hacer una locura en mi cumpleaños?, siempre he sido una chica muy correcta, ni siquiera me fui de pinta en la escuela y siempre tenía las mejores calificaciones, nunca le había dado un dolor de cabeza a mi madre y mi jefe siempre alababa mi sentido de la responsabilidad, así que al diablo con todo, tenía derecho a divertirme, además ya estaba maquillada y arreglada.

Nerviosa tomé mi celular, digité los números, pero al momento de presionar el botón de llamar me acobardé y entonces terminé presionando el de colgar, repetí el mismo procedimiento varias veces mientras mi corazón se aceleraba con cada intento.

Bebí el último trago de la bebida y me dio el valor que me faltaba, así que finalmente presioné el botón de llamar mientras sentía los latidos de mi corazón en la garganta y hasta podía escucharlos. Timbró una vez, dos, tres, pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, era martes y seguramente él tenía una vida y asuntos que atender, estaba por colgar cuando una hermosa voz aterciopelada me dijo "hola", me quedé muda, mis manos sudaban y creo que todo mi cuerpo temblaba por los nervios, "hola", volvió a decir el extraño ahora con un tono más sensual.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quiero aclarar este fic no es ZONA repito! Este fic no es ZONA es que para realizar la adaptación coloque a Nami y Zoro juntos para que después haya ZoRo.**

**Porfavor denle una oportunidad**

**Disclaimer: One Piece es de Oda.**

**Capitulo 2**

**- ¿**Estas libre esta noche? - Dije atropelladamente cerrando los ojos como si él le estuviera viendo.

- Si, ¿en donde nos vemos? - Respondió y casi pude asegurar que sonreía.

- No lo se, tú dime- No iba a citarlo en mi departamento, alguien podría verlo.

- ¿Te queda cerca el Hotel Rose Imperial?- muy conveniente, como no se me ocurrió.

-Como a veinte minutos- dije no muy segura, no lo identificaba bien.

- Te veo en el lobby en media hora, ¿te parece bien?

-Si, claro- Con suerte si el tráfico me lo permitía.

-¿Como te reconozco?

- Mido como 1,69, cabello largo naranja y ondulado, ojos miel, piel blanca y traigo un vestido negro asimétrico de manga corta, que me llega debajo de la rodilla, y yo, ¿como te reconozco a ti?

-Simplemte lo sabrás, en media hora te veo.

Escuche el tun, tus, tun que indicaba que él había colgado primero. Metí lo indispensable en mi bolso, como un labial, mi monedero y mis llaves, tome mi abrigo y salí practicamente corriendo. Mientras bajaba por el ascensor pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era completamente insensato, una total locura, una cita en un hotel con un desconocido que igual y podría ser un psicopatía. Pero ya lo había hecho, además mi numero había quedado registrado en su celular, si no me aparecía seguramente me buscaría para reprocharme.

tome un taxi y le indique la dirección, exactamente 25 minutos después estaba yo cruzando la puerta del hotel, uno de cinco estrellas, por cierto, jamás me imagine, que ahí te alquilaran una habitación por una noche. Tome un gran respiro mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, y, ¿si era una tomada de pelo?, ¿una broma?, la chica q ue me dio el teléfono solo la había visto una vez en mi vida y por lo que recordaba ya estaba pasa dita de copas. Definitivamente había perdido el juicio, estaba por salir del lugar cuando alguien susurro en mi oído.

-¿Estas libre esta noche?- el sonido de su voz me erizo la piel.

Asenti con la cabeza, aquella intensa sensación que su aliento produjo en mi oreja no me permitió hablar y eso que todavía no me tocaba. Voltee y me encontré con el hombre mas guapo que había visto jamás; alto, delgado pero bien formado, de piel blanca ojos negros profundo y cerca de ellos una cicatriz que lo hacía parecer rudo, cabello negro corto desordenados con una sonrisa encantadora, vestía un traje negro impecable, en verdad era un dios. Me ofreció su brazo y nerviosa lo tome. Caminamos en silencio al elevador. Subimos al piso 15 y recorrimos el pasillo hasta la ultima habitación. Deslizó la tarjeta y la puerta se abrió, me dejo pasar primero, además de guapo olía exquisitamente. Entro detrás de mi, encendió la luz y cerró la puerta.

-Como me contactaste? - preguntó mientras y caminaba al centro de la habitación.

-Una... Amiga me dio tu número - no considere buena idea decirle la verdad.

-¿Te explico las reglas?- Dijo con un tono de solemnidad.

-No... Solo me dijo la clave- respondí volteandome y encarándolo.

-Bien, regla número 1, no nombres, no me dirás el tuyo ni yo te diré el mío; regla número 2, no preguntas personales, nada que pueda dar indicios de quienes somos en realidad, ¿entendido?.

-Si, no nombres, no preguntas personales- repetí como si fuera una alumna.

Se acercó a mi, mi corazón se disparó mas de lo que ya estaba, me quito el abrigo y comenzó a acariciarme un brazo con el dorso de su mano, como acto reflejo cerré los ojos, sentí como acariciaba el otro brazo con la yema de sus dedos, lo próximo que sentí fueron sus tibios labios recorriendo mi cuello mientras me sujetaba por la cintura, yo subí mis manos por su pecho y lo abrace por el cuello, estaba perdiéndome en sus caricias, ¿como era posible que un desconocido estuviera excitandome de esa manera?

deslizo sus manos por mi espalda y bajo lentamente el cierra de mi vestido mientras sus labios subían por mi mentón hasta llegar a los míos, me beso despacio y suavemente, yo correspondí un tanto frenética, me estaban matando sus caricias y había deseado, como nunca antes, sentir su boca unida a la mía. Le quite el saco y lo tire al suelo, el comenzó a bajar lentamente mi vestido en tanto yo desabrochaba su camisa sin dejar de besarnos, el vestido cayó a los pies y yo levante los pies para librarme completamente de el y lo avente igual que a su camisa.

Entonces el beso uno de mis hombros mientras sus manos desabrochaban el sostén y me lo quitaba por completo, beso uno de mis senos mientras acariciaba el otro con movimientos circulares, yo estaba ya jadeando y tenía mis manos enterradas en su cabello. Subió por mi cuello con besos cortos hasta volver a besarme en los labios y me dirigió hacia la cama, me coloco en ella y se tendió encima de mi, fue besando mi cuello nuevamente y siguió bajando por entre mis senos, continuó hacia mi ombligo y sentí como sus manos me quitaban la única prenda que me quedaba. Abrí la boca cuando sentía que besaba la parte más íntima de mi cuerpo, con las manos apreté el edredón y un fuerte gemido se me escapo me sorprendió, yo era del tipo silencioso en esas cuestiones, pero sus caricias me estaban enloqueciendo, de pronto sentí una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorriendo cada minúscula parte de mi cuerpo, estaba llegando al climax, otro sonido se me escapo de mi boca y apreté aun mas la colcha.

Mi respiración y mi pulso estaban mil y trataba de controlarlos, vi como el se levantaba y terminaba de desnudarse, de su pantalón saco un condón, le retiró la envoltura y se lo puso, al subirse a la cama acaricio mis piernas con sus manos hasta llegar a la cadera, acaricio mi pelvis y no se que botón encendio, pero sentí una fuerte necesidad de tenerlo dentro, así que abría mis piernas y sentí como se introducía, me aferre a su espalda mientras el se movía constantemente besando alternadamente mis senos, jadeaba, pero, a decir verdad, mis gemidos eran los que inundaban la habitación, jamás había sentido lo que ahora estaba eperimentando, acelero sus movimientos mientras se apoyaba con ambas manos a la cama, pude ver completamente su rostro retorcido, mis manos bajaban y subían por su espalda mientras le suplicaba por mas, sus movimientos se volvieron freneticos y de pronto me envolvió una sensación totalmente desconocida y nueva para mi, era el extasías total. Se dejó caer rendido sobre mi,estábamos empapados de sudor. Cuando controlo un poco su respiración, se acostó a mi lado, nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, yo trataba de recobrar el aliento y el sentido de las cosas, entonces el se levanto de la cama.

-¿ Te vas ya?- pregunte casi con pánico.

- Si-se dirigió al baño- pero tu puedes quedarte, la habitación ya está pagada- agregó.

-Espera... Tú...- no supe como formular la pregunta para que no sonara personal.

-Regla número 3: no lazos afectivos - dijo y entro al baño.

¿Así que eso era todo? Sexo casual entre dos extraños, sin compromisos de ninguna indole, sin explicaciones ni interrogantes, sonaba sencillo y simple. Suspire, sin duda alguna era el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida, sonriente y satisfecha abrace la almohada y me quede profundamente dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Acá va el tercer capítulo :D**

**Disclaimer: Oda-sama es dueño de One Piece, la historia a quien le corresponda :s**

**Capitulo 3**

La alarma incesante de mi celular me despertó, abrí los ojos y por un instante me sorprendí al ver que no estaba en mi recámara, entonces recordé lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y no pude evitar reírme como una niña después de haber hecho una gran travesura.

Me levanté y no había ningún rastro de él, ni siquiera una nota "regla número 3: no lazos afectivos", recordé que lo había dicho muy claramente, así que recogí mi ropa, me vestí y salí de la habitación, esperaba poder llegar a tiempo a la oficina. Al dar un paso fuera del hotel sentí el aire fresco de la mañana pero extrañamente lo sentí diferente esta vez, hasta cerré los ojos por unos segundos para disfrutarlo, algo había cambiado en mí después de esa noche.

Eran las 9:30 cuando entre a la oficina, era la primera vez que llegaba tarde en el año que tenía trabajando ahí, de inmediato vi el enorme arreglo floral que estaba sobre mi escritorio y que dejaba muy por debajo el ramo de rosas que había recibido ayer, sentí que el corazón se me aceleraba al pensar de quien podría ser. En cuanto Vivi me vio entrar, me siguió corriendo y cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras yo tomaba la nota que tenía el arreglo.

_"Nami, en verdad perdóname por no haber podido estar contigo ayer, pero te prometo que festejaremos tu cumpleaños, aún no sé exactamente cuándo pero considéralo un hecho. Zoro"_

Claro, ¿quién más podría enviarme flores que no fuera mi novio?, no sé cómo pude pensar por unos instantes que había sido el desconocido de anoche "no nombres, nada que pueda dar un indicio de quienes somos en realidad", recordé las reglas y tenía que recordarlas a menudo si quería que eso siguiera funcionando, pero, ¿qué estaba pensando?, ¿acaso iba a volver a llamarlo?, sonreí y sacudí la cabeza tratando de disipar esas ideas que me rondaban.

– A ver amiga, cuéntamelo todo, con lujo de detalles, sabes que soy una morbosa – exclamó Vivi ansiosa oliendo las flores.

– ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? – pregunté rodeando el escritorio para sentarme en la silla frente a ella.

– ¡Dios!, ¿y todavía lo preguntas?, llegas media hora tarde, te llega este hermosísimo arreglo floral y además traes un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa en la cara que jamás te había visto, la celebración de tu cumpleaños debió ser memorable, Zoro debió lucirse y recompensarte en grande, así que quiero los detalles ahora mismo – dijo más emocionada y se sentó recargando su cabeza en ambas manos mirándome.

Y, sin saber, mi amiga le había atinado perfectamente a la descripción de la celebración, realmente había sido memorable, pero, ignoraba que Zoro no tuvo nada que ver con ello.

Vivi era además de mi compañera de trabajo, mi mejor amiga, a los pocos días de conocerme, me contó cómo había conocido el papá de su hija y después que estaba embarazada, aunque tuvieron muchos problemas por que eran de diferentes clases sociales lograron superarlo, y, de ahí, una gran confianza surgió entre las dos, pero a pesar de eso, dudé si era buena idea compartirle lo que había hecho en mi cumpleaños, ella sentía gran simpatía por Zoro y siempre me decía que éramos la pareja perfecta. No, definitivamente aquella aventura era mejor mantenerla en secreto.

– Pues, temo desilusionarte porque no hubo tal celebración, el arreglo se debe a que, precisamente, Zoro no pudo llegar para llevarme a cenar.

– Que detalle! – dijo sacando una orquídea del arreglo.

– Bueno, de alguna manera intenta recompensar lo poco que pasa a mi lado.

– Sabes que si trabaja tanto es para tener un patrimonio seguro y en algún futuro darte todo lo que mereces y todooooo lo que pides.

– Eso lo sé muy bien, no tienes que convencerme de que es un novio genial, sé que lo es y por eso lo quiero y acepto que trabaje tanto para poder estar juntos algún día y como me merezco.- Dije guiñando un ojo.

– Sí… pero, no luces nada enfadada porque tu novio te dejo plantada justo el día de tu cumpleaños, por el contrario, luces radiante, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste anoche?

– Nada, sólo ver televisión y terminarme yo sola media botella de vodka – en ese momento recordé lo perceptiva que es mi amiga.

– Sí, claro y yo rezo el rosario todas las tardes llegando del trabajo, eso ni tú te lo creíste.

– Te juro que así fue, sabes que no tengo amigas más que tú y Perona y que jamás iría sola a ningún lado que no sea el supermercado.

– Es que de verdad te ves distinta, hay algo diferente en tus ojos.

– Sólo un año más de edad, y ya déjame ver que tengo de pendientes antes de que venga el jefe y nos regañe – dije encendiendo la computadora.

– Está bien, pero te aclaro que no me convenció tu argumento, algo te traes y me lo tendrás que decir tarde o temprano.

– Ok, fui y me acosté con un completo desconocido, ¿satisfecha?

– Jajaja, ay Nami, tampoco te tienes que ir al otro extremo, ambas sabemos que te gusta la coquetería pero no harías una cosa así – dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

Y tenía toda la razón, no supe que me había pasado la noche anterior, que había faltado a todos mis principios y valores, pero el recordar su radiante sonrisa, sus caricias y sus besos eran razón suficiente para olvidarse hasta de la cordura, incluso de mi propio nombre.

Suspiré y miré mi celular que había dejado al lado del teclado de la computadora, ¿habría alguna restricción en cuánto al horario?, volví a recordar las reglas y no mencionó nada al respecto. Llevé las manos a mi cara, sentí un rubor intenso en las mejillas, pero, ¿qué me ocurría?, aún no habían pasado ni doce horas de haberlo hecho con él y yo ya ansiaba que volviera a pasar. "Y te aseguro que te dejara sin sentido", recordé las palabras de la chica que me lo recomendó y debía reconocer que tenía toda la razón y no sólo por el magnífico sexo que habíamos tenido, sino porque estaba haciéndome perder el sentido de todo.

El timbre del teléfono me hizo aterrizar y respondí a la llamada de mi jefe.

Afortunadamente, para mi salud mental, ese día estuvo cargado de bastante trabajo, aunque de repente me reía yo sola porque algún recuerdo me venía a la mente y hacía que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, pero movía la cabeza y volvía a concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo.

Eran las 7:30 pm cuando terminé la campaña publicitaria en la que estuve trabajando todo el día, apagué la computadora y saqué mi bolso del cajón del escritorio, tomé mi celular y lo miré fijamente, ¿sería demasiado desesperado de mi parte volver a llamarlo hoy?, ¿ni siquiera dejar pasar un día o dos para volver a buscarlo?, pero el solo hecho de volver a recordar sus caricias me excitaba por completo, era la primera vez que algo así me sucedía y no es que el sexo con Zoro fuera malo, escaso sí, pero cuando lo hacíamos no me podía quejar, al menos no antes de la velada de anoche.

Teníamos ya cinco años de novios y era el único hombre que había conocido en la intimidad, antes de ir a enredarme con ese extraño que me había mostrado una faceta del sexo y de mí misma completamente diferente. Entonces vi que el celular se encendía anunciando una llamada de él, precisamente.

– Hola Zoro, ¿cómo estás? – dije mientras tomaba mi bolso y salía de la oficina.

– Bien Nami, ¿y tú?, ¿te gustaron las flores?

– Claro, son hermosas.

– Te dije que te recompensaría, estoy afuera de tu oficina para llevarte a cenar.

– Ok, te veo en cinco minutos, ya voy de salida.

Colgué y apreté el botón del ascensor, al salir del edificio vi el flamante auto negro de mi novio y me subí, le di un ligero beso en los labios y él me abrazó, en ese momento, sentí todo el peso de la culpa, no merecía que lo hubiera engañado, no era justificación su falta de tiempo.

Cuando nos separamos, me entregó un pequeño regalo que abrí de inmediato, era un hermoso dije en forma de mandarina, mi fruta preferida, la culpa se incremento y la sentí en mi espalda como si fuera una losa pesada y le sonreí avergonzada, no sólo lo había engañado anoche con un desconocido sino todo el día con el pensamiento.

Fuimos a un lindo restaurante de comida italiana y nos sentamos al fondo, ordenamos una botella de vino tinto, ensalada y pasta, brindamos por mi cumpleaños y por el cierre de otro exitoso negocio que él concretaba. Fue una linda velada que me hizo olvidar todos los pensamientos lujuriosos que había tenido durante el día, estaba frente a un hombre real, del cual conocía todo y que además queria y me cuidaba. Pagó la cuenta y salimos tomados de la mano del restaurante, nos besamos mientras nos llevaban el auto, que diferentes eran sus besos a los de aquel extraño, _el cariño debía ser la diferencia_, pensé tratando de borrar aquellos recuerdos.

Llegamos a mi departamento y lo invité a subir, necesitaba apagar el fuego que me había estado consumiendo todo el día. Entramos tomados de la mano y cuando subimos al ascensor no pude contenerme y lo besé desesperadamente mientras acariciaba su pecho por encima de la camisa, al llegar al piso de mi departamento Zoro me miró de forma extraña.

– Pero Nami, nunca antes me habías besado de esa forma – exclamó sorprendido.

– Te necesito – respondí con voz de niña pequeña – y te extraño.

Entramos a mi departamento y volví a besarlo frenéticamente mientras hacía que se sentara sobre el sillón y yo me senté encima de él y comencé a desabrochar su camisa con urgencia, Zoro me acariciaba la espalda, comencé a besar su cuello, en tanto llegaba al último botón de la camisa, cuando su celular sonó.

– No contestes – supliqué con la voz entrecortada.

– Puede ser importante – replicó tratando de alcanzar el celular en su pantalón.

– Si es importante volverán a llamar – insistí exasperada.

– Perdóname Nami, pero sabes que es mi deber contestar el celular sin importar la hora que sea.

Entonces, me senté molesta a su lado mientras recuperaba el compás de mi respiración y el latido normal de mi corazón. Me di cuenta que era Mihakw, su jefe, para recordarle de la importante junta que tenían al día siguiente a las ocho de la mañana. En cuanto colgó vi que abrochaba su camisa, yo me llevé una mano al cabello y lo hice para atrás.

– Perdóname mi amor, tengo que irme, mañana tengo que madrugar, la junta es en Nueva York y ya sabes cómo se pone el tráfico para allá.

– Dijiste que me recompensarías – exclamé furiosa cruzándome de brazos.

– Y lo haré, Mihawk va a darme un par de días libres como recompensa al negocio que ayer cerré y viajaremos adonde quieras.

– Eso has venido diciéndome por los últimos seis meses y sigo esperando.

– Te prometo que ahora sí se hará realidad, tú sabes que trabajo por los dos.

– Lo sé, lo sé, es sólo que… ¿hace cuánto tuvimos sexo?, ¿tres meses?, ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo – agregué frustrada, cuando íbamos en la universidad lo habíamos hecho más veces en una semana que las que lo habíamos hecho en el último año.

–Nami, te juro que yo también te extraño y te necesito en ese aspecto, pero tienes que comprender que de este trabajo tendremos todo lo necesario poder mudarnos de Nueva Jersey.

– Lo sé y lo comprendo – dije resignada – que descanses y suerte en tu junta.

– Recuerda que te quiero Nami, eso nunca lo dudes – dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Otro mas!**

**Disclaimer: One Piece es de Oda :)**

**Capitulo 4**

Me dio un ligero beso en los labios y se fue. Yo me quede ahí, sentada en el sillón, resoplando, a pesar de que me sentía frustrada por el rechazo de mi novio, que prefería sus negocios antes de complacer a su novia aunque fuera por cinco minutos, lo que me tenía en realidad mal era el saber a quien era verdaderamente al que necesitaba y deseaba en esos momentos, así que me levanté y saqué el celular de mi bolso y decidida marqué su número, me importaba un reverendo pepino si pensaba que era una urgida que no podía conseguir una pareja de forma normal, mi cuerpo entero estaba reclamando, ansiando y deseando esos besos y esas caricias que me volvían loca por completo.

_"__El número que usted marco se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de servicio"._

-¡Maldición!-Grité aventando el celular al sillón llena de rabia pensando que esas caricias y esos besos que tanto necesitaba estaban siendo entregados a otra perfecta desconocida.

Frustrada y resignada me metí a darme una ducha de agua fría.

Al día siguiente, llegué muy temprano a la oficina, ni siquiera había llegado Vivi y eso que siempre es la primera. Encendí la computadora y revisé mis mails, había uno marcado como importante, en el que me recordaban que a las 4 debía entregar las fotos para el folleto de un nuevo perfume de Armani.

– ¡Genial! – exclamé en voz alta, yo con las hormonas hasta el cielo y encima tenía que pasar al menos dos horas eligiendo fotos sensuales y a la vez sutiles.

Tenía otros asuntos pendientes a los que les di prioridad.

A la una salí a almorzar con Vivi que me estuvo platicando, emocionada, que estaba preparando la fiesta del cumpleaños número tres de su pequeña Nagisa, justo una plática como esa era la que necesitaba, algo completamente inocente que mitigara mis bajas pasiones que seguro aumentarían a la hora de estar escogiendo las fotos para el dichoso folleto.

Al regresar, me encerré en mi oficina y me dispuse a hacer el trabajo que había estado postergando toda la mañana, después de revisar miles de fotos para elegir las diez que aparecerían se me ocurrió una brillante el lugar donde las llevaría estaba un poco alejado, le diría a mi jefe que ya no regresaría y llamaría a aquel extraño para volver a encontrarnos, no podía demorarlo un día más, me urgía volver a sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, sus besos en mi boca, ver su grande y hermosa sonrisa, y su olor embriagándome.

Eran las 5:15 cuando salí del edificio donde llevé las fotos, no entendí como es que me citaron a las 4 y me hicieron esperar 45 minutos para recibirlas. En cuanto estuve en la calle saqué el celular y a toda prisa busqué su número y lo marqué, escuché el primer repique y mi corazón se aceleró al 100%.

– Hola – escuché decir a esa voz aterciopelada que me alteraba.

– ¿Estás libre esta noche? – dije, pero, esta vez con un tono sensual, tentándolo.

– Sí, te veo en el mismo lugar a las ocho, ¿te parece?

– ¿No podría ser más temprano?, ¿a las 6:30? – estaba necesitada y se lo hice saber.

– Lo siento, me es imposible a esa hora.

– Ok, entonces a las ocho – no me quedo más remedio que aceptar.

– A las ocho, en el lobby, cerca de los elevadores.

Y volvió a colgar primero, sin darme tiempo a decir algo más, en ese minuto me arrepentí de haber mostrado mi urgencia, seguro él tenía una vida y un trabajo, al menos, yo tendría tiempo suficiente para ir mejor arreglada esta vez. Le hice la parada a un taxi y le indique el domicilio de mi departamento.

Al llegar, me dirigí al armario y saqué un vestido rojo, de tirantes delgados cruzado por la parte de atrás y que me llegaba a mitad de los muslos, era atrevido y por eso no lo había estrenado, pero para esta ocasión era perfecto. Abrí el cajón de la ropa interior y por más que revolví, no encontré prendas lo suficientemente sensuales, miré el reloj y faltaban quince minutos para las seis, así que tenía tiempo de sobra y me dirigí hacia una tienda de ropa interior que quedaba a diez minutos de mi departamento.

Mientras caminaba pensaba que estaba completamente loca, cómo era posible que estuviera yendo a comprarme ropa, sólo para tratar de impresionar a un completo desconocido que seguramente conocía miles de modelitos de todos colores y formas. Suspiré un tanto desilusionada, no había podido dejar de pensar en él desde que lo conocí y para él yo era una más en su lista.

Entré a la tienda sacudiendo mi cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, lo mejor era concentrarse sólo en la diversión.

Me miré al espejo y casi no me reconocí, me había recogido el cabello y me había maquillado más que de costumbre, con un intenso rojo carmesí en los labios y cubierta por aquel vestido que llevaba un par de años guardado en el closet, a mi me gustaba vestirme en forma atrevida pero nunca nada como esto,en definitiva estaba muy alejada de la coqueta pero responsable Nami, de la chica que todos conocían y algunos hasta admiraban "nadie es perfecto" me dije mirándome fijamente. Vi el reloj y eran justo 7:30, tomé mi abrigo, me lo puse y lo cerré por completo, no iba a salir vestida así a la calle y que todos me vieran.

Tardo en pasar un taxi libre y a las ocho en punto estaba cruzando la puerta del hotel, esperando y deseando que no me reconociera la recepcionista, pero, al voltear discretamente, me di cuenta que era una chica diferente a la de la otra ocasión. Caminé hasta los elevadores y no había señales de él. Empecé a hacer respiraciones para tratar de calmarme, temía que el corazón se me saliera de un momento a otro por las intensas palpitaciones que sentía en el pecho. Volteé cuando sentí una intensa mirada que hizo que mi cuerpo se tensara, ¿cómo podía tener ese efecto en mí?

– Buenas noches – dijo mirándome de cabeza a pies.

– Buenas noches – respondí perdiéndome en esos ojos hermosos.

Él me sonrió divertido, quizá por la expresión de mi rostro, apretó el botón del ascensor y entramos, yo me paré al fondo mientras el presionaba el botón del piso 15 de nuevo, ya no podía resistir las ganas de besarlo y acariciarlo y estaba a punto de lanzarme sobre él cuando hablo y me hizo notar algo que había pasado desapercibido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias a los que leen y Ryuoujin gracias por el review, ya lo del ZoNa lo hablamos mucho así que ya veremos como harán esos dos, claro que la relación tiene que madurar, pero esos dos ni conocen el nombre del otro todavía así que pido paciencia Jajajajaja :D.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece es del sensual Oda.**

Capitulo 5

– En este hotel hay cámaras en los elevadores, por seguridad – señaló levantando la vista hacia una esquina y distinguí perfectamente la figura negra y circular que sobresalía del techo.

– Entiendo – pasé saliva sintiendo como el rubor inundaba mis mejillas – pero, no iba a intentar nada extraño – agregué tontamente.

Él soltó una risita y movió la cabeza, seguramente el deseo se me notaba en los ojos, en la postura y en todo mi cuerpo.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y mi corazón latió aún más aprisa, estaba a escasos minutos de volver a tener lo que había estado esperando por dos días completos. Miré ansiosa como deslizaba la tarjeta para abrir la puerta, era la misma habitación de la otra noche. Me cedió el paso de nuevo y entró cerrando la puerta. Ni siquiera dejé que diera un paso más, me le abalancé y lo recargué en la puerta para besarlo con toda la urgencia que sentía, mi cuerpo se estremeció completamente al sentir su tibia lengua que se unía a la mía en movimientos frenéticos y desesperados mientras sus manos desabotonaban el abrigo y me lo quitaba. Me separó para mirarme y sonrió satisfecho al verme con aquel vestido.

"Como hace para que esa sonrisa, que para cualquiera parecería inocente, me excite de esa forma".

– Wow – exclamó lamiéndose los labios e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos– ese vestido sí que te queda bien, muy bien.

– ¿De verdad? – pregunté dándome una vuelta lentamente.

– Por supuesto, aunque a decir verdad se verá mejor en el suelo.

Se acercó y me tomó por la cintura, con la punta de su lengua lamió mi oreja izquierda y exhaló haciendo que su aliento entrara y me provocara una cálida sensación que recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo hasta arquearlo. Bajó lamiendo hasta mi cuello y, una vez ahí, me dio pequeños besos mientras colocaba sus dedos en los tirantes del vestido y los bajaba, al llegar a la altura de mis senos deslizó hasta éstos sus manos y los masajeó por encima de la delgada tela del vestido, mis manos estaban sobre sus codos sujetándolos fuertemente, sentía que me desvanecería por las intensas sensaciones que sus caricias me estaban provocando.

Bajó su cabeza para lamer y besar el inicio de mis senos, hice la cabeza hacia atrás y después sujeté con mis manos su cara y la llevé hacia la mía para volver a besarlo apasionadamente, una de sus manos bajó hacia mi muslo y la metió por debajo del vestido hasta mi nalga que masajeó.

Dejamos de besarnos para tomar aliento, dirigí mi boca a su cuello y lo lamí hasta llegar a su oreja.

– Quiero sentirte dentro de mí – susurré, mientras con una mano acariciaba su parte más vulnerable por encima del pantalón notando su erección.

Presurosa, desabroché el cinturón y bajé el cierre del pantalón mientras él sacaba un condón de una de las bolsas. Liberé su miembro que denotaba la misma urgencia que yo sentía mientras él sacaba el condón de la envoltura y se lo colocaba mientras yo me tumbaba en la cama y me quitaba la ropa interior. Él se quito el pantalón y se colocó encima de mí subiendo el vestido para introducirse en mí. Esta ocasión el gemido que escapó de mi boca fue más fuerte, él sonrió satisfecho mientras se movía suavemente dentro de mí mientras yo desabrochaba su camisa y se la quitaba para acariciar ese torso perfecto y marcado.

Él puso su cara sobre mi hombro y jadeaba justo en mi oreja volviéndome completamente loca, yo acariciaba su espalda y bajé hasta sus nalgas que empujé para que se introdujera más profundo en mí, aceleró sus movimientos mientras me besaba y mordisqueaba mis labios, rompí el beso al sentir que llegaba al orgasmo para liberar el grito que estaba en mi garganta. Él se rió.

– Sshhh, van a pensar que te estoy matando – dijo sobre mi boca que permanecía abierta, con esa voz aterciopelada y ahora retorcida por la excitación.

– Y lo estás haciendo… de placer – dije sin ningún pudor, a estas alturas había olvidado por completo el significado de esa palabra.

Se levantó aunque todavía no terminaba, yo me hinque en la cama y me quité el vestido que estorbaba, él se sentó recargado en la cabecera y yo me senté sobre él, frotando nuestras partes más íntimas mientras lamía y mordisqueaba su oreja y con mis manos jugueteaba con sus pezones, él me sujeto por las nalgas y me levantó un poco, entonces yo tomé su miembro y lo dirigí hacia donde lo necesitaba, dentro de mi cuerpo, al sentirlo hice la cabeza para atrás y volví a gemir moviéndome acompasadamente, tomando el control de la situación, él subió sus manos a mi cabello y me quitó la liga que lo sujetaba, yo moví mi cabeza y coloqué mis manos entre mis cabellos para colocarlo a los lados de mis hombros, él tenía ahora sus manos en mi cintura y las movía hacia mis muslos, yo coloqué las mías sobre sus hombros para seguir moviéndome, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ambos estábamos disfrutando las expresiones de placer que teníamos reflejadas en el rostro y los gemidos que se confundían. Sentí como explotaba en mi interior mientras apretaba mis nalgas y gemía, lo bese sintiendo como yo volvía a llegar al éxtasis total.

Me quedé unos minutos recargada sobre su hombro, tratando de controlar mi respiración y después me senté a su lado, no pude evitar suspirar fuertemente y él me miró.

– ¿Ya te vas? – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

– ¿Ya quieres que me vaya?

– No, es sólo que… bueno… la otra vez…

– Aún es temprano.

– ¿Sabes?, tengo una duda – dije mordiéndome el labio inferior.

– Dila, sólo recuerda que nada personal.

– No lo es… – estaba buscando las palabras correctas para hacer esa pregunta que me llenaba de vergüenza – bueno, como te diste cuenta, mi amiga no me explicó gran cosa y pues… yo me preguntaba si… – sentí que las mejillas me ardían por el rubor.

– ¿Si qué? – preguntó poniéndome más nerviosa porque me miraba fijamente.

– Pues… si hay… es decir… tengo que… pagarte – finalmente lo dije mirando hacia mis manos que jugaban con la colcha.

– ¿Te refieres a dinero? – dijo sonriendo divertido y yo quise que la tierra me tragara.

– Sí – respondí titubeante.

– ¿Y tú crees que la otra ocasión me hubiera ido sin mi pago?

– Supongo que no – reflexioné que me hubiera llamado para cobrarme.

– No soy un gigoló, si es lo que piensas, esto es sólo placer para ambos y créeme, no hay dinero suficiente para retribuirlo.

Me quedé muda, no me esperaba esa respuesta, en verdad tenía toda la razón, no contaba con el dinero suficiente para pagarle todas esas intensas sensaciones que me hacía sentir.

Vi que se levantó y tomó su pantalón del suelo, buscó en una bolsa y sacó otro condón, eso provocó que sonriera y mordiera mi labio inferior.

Sí, una vez más, con otra vez me conformaría por esta noche. Se subió a la cama y dejó el condón sobre la almohada, me jaló de las piernas para dejarme completamente acostada y con las yemas de sus dedos las fue recorriendo, desde el talón, se detuvo en las rodillas haciendo movimientos circulares y después subió a mis muslos que apretó ligeramente. Lamió mi ombligo y subió a mis pezones con los que estuvo jugueteando mientras con dos dedos frotaba mis labios vaginales, yo arqueé mi cuerpo y abrí mis piernas, él subió lamiendo hasta mi cuello y después me besó mientras colocaba su dedo en mi interior deslizándolo afuera y adentro.

Como pude tomé el condón y lo saqué mientras él seguía dándome placer con su dedo, se lo di y vi como se lo colocaba, abrí más mis piernas y cerré los ojos al sentir como entraba de nuevo en mí.


	6. Chapter 6

Paciencia, todo se explicara mas adelante! Gracias por leer

One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda

Capitulo 6

Eran las once de la mañana y yo jugaba con un lápiz golpeándolo contra mi escritorio, no podía concentrarme en el trabajo, había sido una espectacular noche que terminó con una frase que me llevó a pensar algo que para nada me agradó, "no estaré disponible hasta el lunes por la noche", recordé que me dijo antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación, así que, uniendo eso a lo de que no lo hacía por dinero, llegué a la conclusión de que era casado, ¿qué otra razón habría para que no pudiéramos vernos en fin de semana?, no sabría si podía soportarlo, apenas era viernes y faltaban muchas horas para las ocho de la noche del lunes y eso si me respondía el celular, "claro que siempre hay otras opciones… puedes acariciarte pensando en mí", había agregado mientras abría la puerta.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Vivi entrando a mi oficina.

– Sí, ¿por qué?

– Llevas como media hora haciendo lo mismo, vas a terminar por aboyar el escritorio.

– No seas exagerada – exclamé con una sonrisa.

– Te noto… algo ansiosa, no sueles jugar con los lápices muy a menudo y menos por tanto tiempo, ¿problemas con Zoro?

– No, con él todo bien, estoy un poco bloqueada con el slogan de esta campaña.

– Será que la señora inspiración anda de vacaciones – le sonreí mirando hacia arriba – por cierto, hoy no podré ir a almorzar contigo, iré con Koza.

– ¿No estaban discutiendo? – dije sorprendida, hace poco habían tenido un par de altercados poco agradables.

– Sí, pero no es lo que tú piensas, también nos reuniremos con un amigo que tiene un hermano que administra un salón de fiestas infantiles y quizá me consiga un descuento para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Nagisa.

– Sí, claro, por supuesto, pero no deberían discutir, ustedes se aman.

– Bueno si, eso le pasa a cualquiera Nami, tú porque tienes un novio maravilloso y no sabes lo que es tener discusiones o problemas en la cama-

– No, no lo sé puesto que todos los días duermo con mi novio – dije irónica.

– Bueno, al menos tienes un novio – dijo dándome una sonrisa maliciosa y saliendo de la oficina. Presentí que su pelea no duraría mucho.

Sí, tenía novio, pero no me hacía sentir deseada, al menos, no como el extraño que anoche me había mirado de una forma que me hizo temblar, que me hizo sentir deseada como nunca antes, con un fuego incesante en sus ojos. Tenía que hablar de esto con alguien, no podía seguir manteniéndolo en secreto, me estaba carcomiendo por dentro y necesitaba que alguien me escuchara, pero Vivi no era opción, seguramente me regañaría por engañar al perfecto novio que tengo, entonces pensé en Perona y recordé que me había platicado del pequeño desliz que había tenido en aquella reunión de ex compañeros de la preparatoria, sí, ella era la ideal para escucharme y quizá hasta aconsejarme. Entonces tomé el teléfono y le marqué, afortunadamente su oficina estaba a tres cuadras de la mía y la invité a almorzar, de inmediato notó mi tono de angustia en la voz y me dijo que nos veíamos a la una en punto en un restaurante que estaba en contra esquina de mi oficina.

Cuando llegué, ella ya estaba ahí, se levantó, nos saludamos de beso en la mejilla y después ella me dio un abrazo de consuelo.

– A ver Nami, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?

– No sé por dónde empezar, es complicado.

– De eso me puedo dar cuenta en seguida, traes una cara como si hubieras cometido un delito – dijo colocando su mano en mi mentón y me movió la cabeza.

– ¿Le ofrezco algo de tomar? – interrumpió el mesero.

– Sí, un agua mineral y una ensalada de atún, pero por favor ponga el atún a un lado, no encima de la lechuga.

– Enseguida, con permiso.

– A ver ahora sí, cuéntame.

– Engañé a Zoro – solté sin siquiera prepararla para la noticia.

– ¿Qué hiciste qué? – exclamó abriendo los ojos como platos.

– Lo que oíste, me acosté con otro hombre – acepté avergonzada.

– Pero, ¿cuándo?, ¿quién es?, ¿dónde lo conociste?

– El día de mi cumpleaños… y ayer – dije jugando con el tenedor para evitar mirarla.

– Nami!, te desconozco, no te estoy criticando, soy la menos indicaba para eso, simplemente no doy crédito, tú siempre has sido tan… fiel.

– Lo sé, lo sé, yo tampoco doy crédito, pero – suspiré sin poder evitarlo – Perona, no tienes idea de las miles de sensaciones que me hace sentir, ha descubierto partes tan sensibles en mi cuerpo que yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

– Wow, amiga, pocos hombres tienen ese don, pero aún no me has respondido quién es ni de dónde lo conoces.

Pasé saliva, una cosa era contarle el desliz y otra muy diferente decirle que no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era en realidad el implicado, además supuse que no debería propagar eso de las reglas. Afortunadamente, en ese momento llegó el mesero y colocó el plato frente a mí, lo cual me permitió pensar por unos segundos e inventar una historia, sólo esperaba sonar convincente.

– Es un cliente de la agencia, bueno, no él, su asistente, un día platicamos y me dio su tarjeta, la encontré el día de mi cumpleaños y como estaba sola, lo llamé y terminamos en un hotel y me lo hizo de una forma que… que ayer me orilló a volver a verlo.

– ¿Tan bien estuvo?

– Bien es poco para describirlo, magnífico, Perona, me hizo gritar, me hizo ver lucecitas, lo juro, sabía exactamente que partes de mi cuerpo tocar y cómo hacerlo.

– Felicidades amiga, pocas mujeres llegan a conocer y disfrutar del buen sexo.

– Sí, pero, me asusta.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque me está creando una especie de necesidad que no es adecuada, entró muy fácil a mi vida y con esa facilidad puede salir de ella, y, ¿qué haré después?

– Nami, si vas a seguir con esto, te debe quedar muy claro algo, disfruta del momento sin pensar en el después, no te enganches, entiendo cómo te sientes después de experimentar lo que viviste y sientas esas ansias, a mí me pasó con Kidd y fue lo que me orilló a casarme con él, pero, a veces me pregunto si eso es suficiente, si es lo único que tenemos en común, la verdad hablamos poco, así que mentalízate que es sexo y nada más, que durará lo que tenga que durar y que después podrás seguir con tu vida.

– Tienes razón, además, creo que es casado, me dijo que no podíamos vernos el fin de semana.

– Seguramente, te repito, disfruta los momentos con él y ya.

– Pero, me siento mal por Zoro, él no se merece algo así.

– No es cuestión de merecer o no, reconozcamos que él tiene descuidada su relación, no es por intrigar, sabes que no me gusta pero, ¿no tendrá él a alguien más, también?, eso de trabajar casi 24 por 7 está medio raro.

– No lo sé, no lo creo, él no es así… si Vivi te escuchara ya se hubiera infartado.

– Pero yo no lo tengo en un pedestal como ella y, a todo esto, ¿cómo se llama el susodicho con el que te estás viendo?

– ..Sebastián... – dije al leer ese nombre en la solapa de uno de los meseros que pasó.

Y entonces pensé que era una mejor forma de llamarlo en lugar de haber guardado su número con las letras CD, siglas de completo desconocido. Perona me sonrió sincera, mientras movía la cabeza y los ojos, había sido una buena idea confiar en ella, me ayudó a liberarme de la carga que traía sobre mis hombros y creo que hasta mis ansias de estar con él disminuyeron un poco.

– Un consejo, metete a un gimnasio, te ayudara a liberar energía.

– No te burles.

– No es burla, es en serio, podrás mitigar las ganas cuando no puedas verlo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, estoy muy contenta de que les haya gustado el fic; este capítulo esta muy largo porque no sabia donde cortarlo sin que fuera tan brusco y aún así no estoy convencida donde lo termine :p **

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece es de Oda **

**Capitulo 7**

Me quedé más tiempo de lo necesario en mi oficina, ya que Zoro había ido a Chicago a cerrar un negocio y regresaría hasta el domingo, entonces recordé las palabras de Perona, ¿cabría la posibilidad de que él tuviera una amante?, ¿acaso por eso no quería tener relaciones conmigo?, ¿qué estaba pasando con nuestra relación?, ¿debía dejarlo?, no, yo conocía a Zoro mejor que eso y sabía que no sería capaz, claro que yo tampoco era capaz de enredarme con otro y justo era lo que estaba haciendo.

Llegué a mi departamento como a las nueve, me puse la pijama y me senté a ver televisión mientras me comía un plato de cereal. Estaba cambiando de canal en canal y en uno había una escena erótica, parecía que todo estaba confabulando en mi contra o quizá sería que ahora prestaba más atención a esas cosas por lo alteradas que traía las hormonas. Me quedé viendo la escena hasta que terminó, en condiciones normales le hubiera cambiado pero ahora me dio morbo, sacudí la cabeza y decidí darme un baño.

Estaba parada debajo de la regadera y terminé de lavarme el cabello, pasé mi mano por mi cuello y no pude evitar pensar en él, "puedes acariciarte pensando en mí", sólo con recordar su aterciopelada voz mi cuerpo se excitaba, así que me dejé llevar. Bajé mi mano hasta mis senos y los acaricié pensando que era su mano, viendo su rostro en mi mente, reviviendo sus jadeos en mi oreja. Dejé que mi mano viajara más abajo, acaricié mi abdomen de la forma en que él lo hacía y noté que estaba funcionando, estaba ya jadeando mientras sentía que el agua tibia acariciaba mi espalda. Me recargué en la pared y lo frío del azulejo hizo que arqueara un poco mi cuerpo y entonces comencé a acariciar mi parte más intima mientras me concentraba en él, en su enorme sonrisa, en sus labios besando los míos, en su tibio cuerpo moviéndose dentro del mío, era increíble la forma en que podía recordar todo y más increíble aún que mi cuerpo respondiera a esos recuerdos, abrí los labios y emití un gemido cuando sentí que terminaba, no había sido tan intenso como si hubiera estado con él, pero lo había disfrutado muchísimo más que en otras ocasiones.

El sábado me levante a las nueve, después de desayunar, eché la ropa a la lavadora e hice todo el aseo del departamento a demasiada conciencia, a decir verdad, necesitaba estar lo más ocupada que se pudiera.

Seguí el consejo de Perona e hice un poco de ejercicio, por la noche vi una película cursi para evitarme malos pensamientos.

El domingo fui a casa de Vivi y estuve jugando un rato con Nagisa. Por la tarde me llamó Zoro y fuimos al cine. Vimos una película de acción, se me ocurrieron un par de cosas poco decentes mientras estaba en la sala abrazada a él, pero lo vi tan concentrado en la pantalla que preferí no intentar nada, se estaba divirtiendo y con eso me conformaba, al menos, no estaba pensando en sus negocios en ese momento.

Cenamos hamburguesas y después me llevó a mi casa, me despedí en el auto sin invitarlo a subir al departamento, estaba muy cansada y él tampoco se veía muy interesando en acompañarme, quizá Perona tenía razón en eso de la amante y extrañamente deseé que fuera verdad, eso disminuiría un poco mi culpa.

Al fin era lunes y el día se me estaba haciendo eterno, cada media hora estaba tentada a marcarle a "Sebastián", pero él había sido muy específico en el horario, así que esperé hasta que fueran las 7:15 de la tarde. Dudé un momento con el celular en la mano, pero, qué más daba lo que pensara de mí, no sabía quién era yo en realidad, creo que con él me transformaba en otra persona, así que con el corazón latiendo a toda prisa y con las manos temblorosas le marqué.

– Hola – respondió con esa voz que me encantaba.

– ¿Estás libre esta noche? – dije otra vez con tono sensual.

– Sí, misma hora, mismo lugar.

– Ok, ahí te veo.

Y ahora fui yo la primera en colgar. Tomé mi bolso y mi saco del respaldo del asiento, entonces reparé en que hubiera ido a cambiarme de ropa, traía un traje sastre que no lucía muy seductor que digamos, suspiré y me puse en marcha al conocido hotel.

Eran las 8:25 y no había señas de él, resoplé y me dirigí a la salida, iba a mitad del lobby cuando lo vi entrar y mi corazón se aceleró de inmediato, jamás me imaginé que una persona pudiera alterarme de tal manera. Me sonrió seductoramente y en cuanto estuvo a mi lado me ofreció su brazo.

– Disculpa la tardanza, tuve un contratiempo.

– Entiendo – estaba aprendiendo a hablar poco con él.

Llegamos a la reconocida habitación, dejé mi bolso sobre la mesa y sentí como me abrazaba por atrás y pegaba su cuerpo al mío.

Me besó el cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban mis senos por encima de la blusa. Me quitó el saco y me volteó, me miró con fuego en los ojos, en ellos había el mismo deseo que en los míos, me besó apasionadamente en tanto acariciaba mis nalgas y me pegaba a su cuerpo que ya estaba respondiendo a la pasión que nos consumía, yo lo sujetaba fuertemente por la espalda, para evitar que se me escapara, subió besando mi cuello, succionó el lóbulo de mi oreja y lo mordisqueó un poco, exhalando su tibio aliento.

– ¿Hiciste lo que te sugerí? – preguntó bajando su dedo por mi columna vertebral.

– Sí – exclamé con un hilo de voz.

– Demuéstrame como lo hiciste – susurró después de lamer mi oreja.

– ¿Qué? – pregunté contrariada separándome un poco de él para mirarlo.

– Quiero que te acaricies para mí – solicitó con una gran sonrisa y una seductora mirada.

Estaba petrificada mirándolo, sus labios rozaron los míos y su aliento embriagador inundó mi boca hasta la garganta, mientras mi mente trataba de procesar su propuesta. Con un dedo recorrió mis labios sin quitarme la vista de los ojos.

– Anda, compláceme, quiero ver como lo hiciste – pidió de nuevo.

Entonces se sentó en la orilla de la cama, yo sentía que mi corazón se me salía por la boca, nunca antes había experimentado algo así, pero, él lograba sacar una parte de mí que desconocía que tenía, así que le sonreí seductoramente y comencé a desabrochar mi blusa mientras las yemas de mis dedos acariciaban la piel que iba quedando al descubierto. Él tenía sus ojos fijos en mí y esa era razón suficiente para estar excitada.

Le di la espalda y bajé la blusa de un lado, desnudando uno de mis hombros, después bajé la otra parte y acaricié mi otro hombro, finalmente me quité la blusa y la tiré al suelo, desabroché el sostén y me lo quité. Me di la vuelta con mis manos sobre mis senos que impedían verlos, me los acaricié con los dedos pulgares sin quitarle los ojos de encima, me masajeé los senos y después jugueteé con mis pezones apretándolos un poco y él colocó su mano sobre el bulto que se le marcaba en el pantalón, yo le sonreí, me agradaba demasiado ver que yo era la causante de esa erección. Nuevamente le di la espalda y bajé el cierre de mi falda que instantes después cayó al suelo, dejando a su vista mis nalgas con una sutil tanga de encaje que comencé a bajar lentamente.

Una vez completamente desnuda me senté en el sillón frente a él, que ya se había librado de la prisión de su pantalón y acariciaba su erección, eso me impulsó y me acaricié el cuello, mi mano bajó por entre mis senos, pasó por mi estómago y finalmente se colocó en mi parte más intima, me arqueé un poco mientras me frotaba con dos dedos que después inserté y saqué en repetidas ocasiones ya jadeando, cerré los ojos al sentir que casi llegaba al orgasmo cuando, de pronto, él me detuvo, evitando que eso sucediera. Tomó mis dedos y se los llevó a la boca, los chupó unos instantes, después soltó mi mano y vi como se colocaba el condón, se colocó sobre mí y se introdujo de un tirón, emití un grito al sentirlo dentro con esa fuerza, sus manos sostenían mis piernas a la altura de las rodillas mientras entraba y salía de mí fuertemente, gimiendo al igual que yo, su expresión retorcida me fascinaba y entonces lo detuve obligándolo a salir de mí, me miró confundido.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

– Lo que me pediste, complacerte – susurré en su oído.

Hice que se sentara en el sillón y yo me senté encima de él, hincada con las piernas abiertas, absorbiendo su miembro en mi interior, él puso sus manos en mi cintura, pero, yo las retiré y las entrelacé con las mías colocándolas a un lado de él, impidiéndole que me tocara, él me miró fascinado mientras yo me movía libremente lamiendo su cuello y después gimiendo en su oreja, asegurándome que mi aliento le llegara al interior. Comencé a moverme con más velocidad, faltaba poco para llegar al éxtasis y juntos lo alcanzamos emitiendo un gemido bastante audible.

Me dejé caer sobre su hombro y le solté las manos. Emití otro gemido que no pude evitar y él soltó una risita. Me senté a su lado con las piernas temblorosas recuperando poco a poco mi respiración normal, de pronto un gruñido proveniente de mi estómago hizo que me avergonzará.

– El ejercicio intenso provoca hambre – dijo sonriendo.

– Sí, la falta de alimento también, hoy no comí porque… – él arqueó una ceja y entonces recordé las reglas, estaba a punto de dar más información de la necesaria – no me dio tiempo – terminé diciendo.

– Bueno, podemos pedir servicio a cuarto.

– ¿A esta hora? – pregunté sorprendida, calculé que serían cerca de las diez de la noche.

– En este hotel hay servicio las 24 horas

Se levantó del sillón y lo miré caminar desnudo, tenía un cuerpo muy bien tonificado, supuse que hacía ejercicio. Tomó el teléfono y digitó tres números, se volteó hacia mí.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó y después le dijo a quien le respondió que esperara.

– No conozco el menú de aquí, ¿alguna sugerencia?

– Carne y papas fritas, son lo mejor, especialmente la carne.- dijo con una sonrisa.

– Ok, pero las papas en otro plato, por favor… gracias.

Me miró algo extrañado mientras le repetía a su interlocutor lo que yo le había dicho y pidió otra carne y dos jugos, entonces, la sorprendida fui yo, no imaginé que fuera a acompañarme. Colgó el teléfono y se acostó sobre la cama, tomó el control remoto y encendió el enorme televisor de pantalla plana, yo me metí al baño a lavarme las manos.

Me miré al espejo, tenía en el rostro una amplia sonrisa, él surtía un efecto en mí bastante poderoso, todo de él me afectaba, su olor, su sabor, su cuerpo. Recordé las reglas y decidí quedarme ahí mientras llegaba la comida, preferí eso a salir y soportar su indiferencia.

Minutos después salí envuelta en una toalla, no supe porque, pero me daba vergüenza que me viera desnuda si no estábamos teniendo relaciones, él tenía puesta una bata blanca con el logotipo del hotel y estaba sentado frente a la mesa, las carnes ya habían llegado, así que recorrí la silla frente a él y me senté y empecé a comer mientras él hacía lo propio y me miraba.

– Esta rico, ¿verdad? – preguntó y después se comió una papa.

– Sí, tienen un sabor especial.

– Receta secreta de la casa.

Le sonreí mientras comia otro bocado, era tan extraño todo eso, de pronto, sentí que su pie acariciaba mi rodilla, cerré los ojos en automático, no podía controlarme cuando sentía su piel rozar la mía, abrí los ojos y me sonreía traviesamente, decidí seguirle el juego, así que tomé la papa más larga que vi, hice mi cabeza hacia atrás y la introduje completa en mi boca, él frunció el seño encantado y se mordió el labio inferior mientras yo masticaba la papa lentamente, su pie seguía acariciando mi pierna de la rodilla hacia abajo, abrí un poco las piernas y me deslicé un poco en la silla para que él pudiera alcanzar la parte interna de mi muslo, tomé otro bocado y lo mordí suavemente, tratando de que pareciera sensual, él me miraba y sonreía, noté que su pecho se movía un tanto agitado, al parecer la seducción a través de la comida estaba funcionando, yo sentía humedecer mi parte más íntima.

Terminamos de comer y bebí el jugo que habían llevado, jugueteando sensualmente con el popote, él también se bebió el suyo creo que de un solo trago. Se levantó y de su pantalón saco otro condón y se quitó la bata. Mi respiración ya estaba agitada, necesitaba de él y con cada encuentro crecía más esa necesidad

Se acercó a mí completamente desnudo, me quitó la toalla y me besó desesperadamente mientras nuestros sexos se frotaban. Con una mano hice a un lado los platos y él me ayudó a sentarme sobre la mesa, abrí las piernas sólo lo necesario para dejarlo entrar y después enrollé mis piernas en su cintura, aprisionándolo para lograr un mejor roce mientras él se movía en mi interior.

Le supliqué por más con mi voz distorsionada, él sonreía satisfecho de escuchar eso e incrementaba los movimientos, tenía una de sus manos en mi cuello y la otra en mi muslo que apretaba ligeramente, yo hice la cabeza hacia atrás por la intensa excitación que sentía, mis manos estaban sobre su pecho, subiendo y bajando, acariciando sus pezones. Hice mi cabeza hacia adelante y él me besó con ansias, moviendo su lengua sobre la mía de manera intensa, los movimientos de su cadera aumentaron más y él rompió el beso, un gruñido escapó de su boca mientras terminaba dentro de mí ocasionando que yo también llegara al clímax literalmente maullando. Volvió a besarme sin salirse de mí y después recargó su cabeza en mi hombro tratando de recobrar la conciencia al igual que yo.

Se separó y sentí un enorme vacío en mi interior cuando su masculinidad salió de mí, podría tenerla por toda la noche dentro. Se metió al baño y entonces yo tomé mi sostén y me lo puse, al igual que mi blusa que empecé a abrochar.

– ¿Qué haces? – lo escuché decir y me sobresalté.

– Vistiéndome – dije con un tono de voz como si no fuera evidente.

– Aún no terminamos o, ¿ya te tienes que ir?

– No, es sólo que… bueno, entre las reglas y tu actitud, no sé cuando esto se acaba.

– Cuando veas que yo me visto esa es la señal – dijo fríamente.


	8. Chapter 8

**Muchas gracias a los que leen, a los que comentan y a todos en general XD. Lo siento pero este cap es corto.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece es de Oda.**

**Capitulo 8**

Yo debía estarme volviendo loca, esa frialdad, esa indiferencia, esas extrañas reglas, lejos de hacer que saliera corriendo de ahí me plantaban en esa habitación, como un árbol echando raíces.

Él ejercía un extraño embrujo en mí, estaba volviéndome adicta, esa era la palabra correcta para describir lo que sentía, nunca antes había experimentado esa sensación, tomaba alcohol en fiestas, pero nunca he sentido la necesidad de consumirlo sin sentido, el cigarro lo había probado sólo una vez y no me gustó.

Pero, el verlo ahí, parado frente a mí, mirándome como si me estuviera analizando me hacía desearlo, necesitarlo y sentirlo dentro de mí y eso debía sentir un alcohólico cuando tenía una botella enfrente.

Acortó la distancia que nos separaba, con la punta de su lengua lamió mis labios mientras sus dedos desabrochaban el par de botones que yo había logrado abrochar de mi blusa, la abrió y colocó sus manos en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo en tanto introducía su lengua en mi boca y frotaba la mía.

Mis manos rodearon su cuello y se lo acariciaron, sentí como desabrochaba mi sostén acariciando de paso la piel de mi espalda, me separé un poco mientras él me dejaba completamente desnuda de nuevo, sin dejar de besarnos, empezó a caminar dirigiéndome hacia la cama, cuando la sentí con la parte trasera de mis piernas me senté. Él fue por otro condón mientras yo me subía y me acostaba.

Él se tumbó en mí y lamió mis senos alternadamente, en tanto su mano acariciaba mi cadera, yo acariciaba su cabello, él continuó besándome hasta mi cuello, al que le dio ligeras mordidas.

Lo hice darse la vuelta y yo fui ahora la que quedó encima de él, le besé y lamí el cuello tomando el condón de su mano, me hinqué sobre sus piernas y le coloqué el condón deslizando las yemas de mis dedos en su erección, él jadeo y acto seguido me senté sobre su miembro y comencé a moverme en círculos colocando mis manos sobre su abdomen apoyándome. Él gimió más fuerte.

– Oh sí, así – exclamó con la voz entre cortada.

– ¿Te gusta? – pregunté con un hilo de voz.

– Sí, sigue, no te detengas – suplicó.

Seguí moviéndome lentamente, tratando de prolongar la excitación, puse mis manos entre mis cabellos ahora moviéndome suavemente arriba y abajo sintiendo sus dedos apretar mis caderas y me detuve.

Con un ágil movimiento, él hizo que me acostara y me embistió con fuerza, entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo haciéndome gritar mientras nos mirábamos fijamente rozando sus labios con los míos, sentía su aliento que, aunado a sus movimientos, me estaba volviendo loca. Incrementó la velocidad y yo lo abracé con mis piernas por sus caderas, sentí que llegaba al orgasmo mientras él embestía por última vez y colapsaba en mi cuerpo.

– Eres fantástica – susurró en mi oído.

– Y tú eres único – respondí aún con la voz distorsionada.

A lo lejos escuchaba sonar mi celular, levanté mi mano hacia la mesita de noche, pero no lo sentí, entonces abrí los ojos y me enderecé un poco, me di cuenta que seguía en la habitación del hotel, no supe en qué momento me quede dormida, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando él se levantó de la cama.

Me levanté ya que el celular estaba dentro de mi bolso y cuando llegué a él había dejado de sonar, entonces un papel doblado estaba sobre la mesa, lo tomé y lo abrí, _"Espero que hayas disfrutado de la comida tanto como yo"_, decía con letra de computadora, una enorme sonrisa apareció en mis labios, pero, me sobresalté al escuchar de nuevo mi celular, era Vivi en el identificador.

– Nami, ¿dónde estás?, son las diez de la mañana y la junta con el nuevo cliente es a las once, Rayleigh está desesperado porque no encuentra la presentación y tenemos horas buscándote, estaba a punto de marcar al 911.

– Estoy bien, sólo que me quede dormida y no escuché el despertador.

– Pues date prisa antes de que a Rayleigh le dé un infarto y de paso a mí por estar escuchando sus gritos, prepárate porque te espera un fuerte regaño.

Me vestí a toda prisa y salí corriendo de ahí, afortunadamente un taxi iba pasando y lo tomé de inmediato, le indique la dirección de mi departamento y cuando arrancó me di cuenta que había dejado la nota sobre la mesa.

Llegué y me di una ducha de cinco minutos, me puse el primer traje que alcancé con la mano, me cepillé rápidamente el cabello después de vestirme y salí disparada, en el taxi me maquillé.

Casi me caigo en las escaleras de la entrada del edificio por las prisas, pero logré detenerme del muro. Apreté el botón del ascensor mientras miraba mi reloj, eran 11:10 am.

Las puertas se abrieron y salió un mar de gente, cuando estuvo ya vacío, me subí y apreté el botón del piso siete, pero en el piso dos se detuvo, entró un señor, volvió a detenerse en el piso tres y subieron dos chicas más, en el piso cinco bajo el señor y entro una señora de limpieza.

_Genial_ dije para mis adentros, cuando más prisa tiene uno es cuando todo se pone lento. Finalmente llegué a mi destino y salí rápidamente, acomodé mi cabello aún mojado.

– Vaya, hasta que llegas, el cliente ya está aquí y Rayleigh está furioso.

– Perdón, es que no dormí bien anoche.

Entré a mi oficina y del cajón del escritorio saque el cd con la presentación y caminé a paso veloz a la oficina de mi jefe.

En el umbral de la puerta mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi a un hombre con traje negro, era alto, delgado, de cabello corto y un poco alborotado que estaba parado de espaldas a mí y frente a mí jefe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Oda**

**Capitulo 9.**

– Aquí viene mi colaboradora estrella – exclamó Rayleigh cuando me vio cruzar por la puerta.

– Buenos días, perdón por la tardanza – dije nerviosa con un hilo de voz.

El hombre se dio la vuelta para mirarme y sentí que un frío recorrió mi espalda.

– Sr. Hikari, le presento a Nami, la persona encargada de llevar su cuenta.

– Mucho gusto – dijo sonriente extendiéndome la mano.

– Igualmente – contesté estrechándosela.

El alma me volvió al cuerpo cuando me di cuenta que no era mi desconocido, suspiré aliviada y, entonces, caí en la cuenta de algo en lo que no había pensado, ¿existiría la posibilidad de que algún día me lo encontrara en la calle con los miles de habitantes que hay en esta ciudad?, ¿su trabajo tendría que ver con la publicidad?, sacudí la cabeza para librarme de esos pensamientos y me senté al lado del cliente.

La junta transcurrió de lo más normal, el quedó bastante satisfecho con la presentación y nos indicó que necesitaba la campaña para el viernes por la tarde. En cuanto salió de la oficina, el corazón se me volvió a acelerar porque no había nada que me salvara del regaño de Rayleigh y lo confirmé cuando cerró la puerta, ya que siempre la tiene abierta salvo cuando está con un cliente o cuando no quiere que los demás escuchen lo que tiene que decir. Caminó en silencio de regreso para sentarse frente a mí y coloco ambos brazos en la orilla del escritorio.

– Felicidades Nami, la presentación estuvo estupenda como siempre.

– Gracias – respondí tímidamente mientras le daba un sorbo a mi vaso de agua.

– Pero, eso no te salva de que tengamos una charla tú y yo, sabes que te aprecio Nami, eres una gran chica y además eres comprometida con tu trabajo y precisamente eso es lo que me preocupa, ¿qué pasa contigo?, la semana pasada llegaste tarde, no te dije nada porque fue un día después de tu cumpleaños y bueno, puede ser comprensible, pero hoy te retrasaste más de dos horas, no me dejaste la presentación y la tenías guardada con llave,no respondías el celular y no te reportaste para, al menos, saber que estabas bien.

– Perdón, te podría dar miles de excusas, pero la verdad fue que me quede dormida, anoche no dormí bien y mi celular estaba dentro de mi bolso y no lo escuchaba.

– Agradezco tu honestidad, eso es lo que me siempre me ha gustado de ti, pero aparte de eso, te noto extraña, has estado distraída, ausente, ayer confundiste los slogans de unas marcas que no tienen nada que ver entre sí, ¿tienes problemas Nami?, sabes que puedes confiar en mí

Me quedé en silencio, ¿qué iba a responderle?, que estaba perdiendo la razón por un extraño que me hacía suya de cuanta forma se le ocurría y que eso aumentaba más y más mi ansiedad de querer estar con él, que mi mente viajaba y fantaseaba con las ideas más inverosímiles que se me ocurrían con él, que a todo lo que había a mi alrededor le estaba encontrando un lado sexual que posiblemente ni tenía, que había descubierto una Nami sensual, traviesa, y sin inhibiciones que desconocía que existía y que sólo ese hombre desconocido hacía surgir, que me hacía sentir mujer como nadie lo había hecho jamás. Tomé un respiro antes de hablar.

– Creo que es una crisis post–cumpleaños – respondí deseando que me lo creyera.

– Niña, eso déjalo para mí que estoy a punto de cumplir 40 años, tú tienes 23, hasta podrías ser mi hija.

– Sí, pero, bueno, a mi edad mis papás ya se habían casado y yo ya había nacido – yo no deseaba eso, pero fue lo único convincente que se me ocurrió decir.

– Y por eso ahora están divorciados, tienes una larga vida por delante Nami, eres brillante en tu profesión y tienes mucho futuro ahí, el matrimonio y los hijos vendrán después, todo en su adecuado momento.

– Lo sé, supongo que me entró un poco de depresión por estar sola en mi cumpleaños – dije mientras pensaba que fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado – pero, te prometo que a partir de hoy seré la misma chica responsable de siempre, no más llegadas tarde ni divagaciones en horas de trabajo.

– Tampoco quiero un robot Nami, sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

– Y lo estoy, mejor que nunca, ¿puedo irme a mi oficina?

– Anda, que tienes mucho trabajo.

Me dirigí a mi oficina y Vivi me siguió para saber el reporte de la mini charla que había tenido con mi jefe, entramos y ella cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a mí mientras yo daba la vuelta al escritorio para ocupar mi lugar.

– ¿Qué te dijo Rayleigh?

– Que estaba preocupado por mí porque últimamente llego tarde y ando distraída.

– ¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

– Que era una crisis por mi cumpleaños.

– Sí, claro, pero a mí sí me vas a decir la verdad.

– No tengo nada, sólo estoy saturada de trabajo y por lo mismo anoche no pude dormir, estoy estresada por el coctel que tendremos mañana, aún faltan detalles, por cierto, tenemos que ir al salón a checarlos.

– Sí, en verdad es un evento importante el de mañana, pero tú estás rara desde tu cumpleaños, algo sucedió ese día que no sé porque no me lo quieres decir – abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó las manos a la boca –Zoro al fin te pidió matrimonio, por eso andas así, toda nerviosa y ansiosa, te dio tiempo para pensarlo y por eso aún no traes puesto el anillo, mala amiga, con que ocultándome información.

– Que buena imaginación tienes Vivi, Zoro no me ha dado ningún anillo ni me ha pedido nada, ¿no recuerdas que me dejó plantada el día de mi cumpleaños?

– Bueno, es que no encuentro otra razón para tu repentino cambio, obviamente no se trata de un amante, no te atreverías a engañar a Zoro y menos con lo…

– Perfecto que es – la interrumpí porque ya me sabía esa línea de memoria – ¿tan aburrida soy?, como para no buscarme un amante que me entretenga mientras mi novio no está – ¿eso era en realidad ese extraño para mí?, ¿sólo un pasatiempo para mitigar mi soledad?, y si era eso porque cada día que pasaba anhelaba y deseaba más y más estar con él sin importarme lo demás.

– No eres aburrida Nami, simplemente eres una chica con valores que ama a su novio y que jamás haría algo que pudiera dañarlo – se levantó de la silla – ¿a qué hora vamos al salón?

– Después del almuerzo.

– Ok, entonces iré por mi bolso porque ya sólo faltan cinco minutos para la una.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras miraba el monitor de mi computadora, que apenas se encendía en tanto sentía las palabras de Vivi retumbar en mi mente, ¿qué era lo que había hecho?, ¿dónde habían quedado mis valores?, ¿qué pasaría si Zoro se llegara a enterar?, ¿qué haría? Eso le dolería profundamente, le causaría un daño enorme y no se lo merecía, no, porque antes de novios éramos amigos, él había sido quien me apoyó cuando mis padres se divorciaron, quien me hizo ver que no era culpa mía, él había secado mis lágrimas en innumerables ocasiones, el que me abrazaba cuando había una tormenta, el que me había llevado al baile de graduación, con él fue mi primer beso, mi primera vez, quien me conocía mejor que nadie. Y no se merecía lo que le estaba haciendo, no había justificación alguna para mi comportamiento, ¿cómo pude olvidar todo eso y cambiarlo por unos momentos de placer con alguien para quien yo no significaba nada?, para quien yo era sólo un número, una conquista más y ni siquiera eso, era sólo una más en su cama y, entonces, me sentí tan miserable y ruin, ¿cómo fui capaz de dejarme llevar por las bajas pasiones en lugar de pensar con la cabeza? Y fue cuando tomé la decisión de no buscarlo más, no iba a arruinar mi vida por alguien del que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

**Hola, gracias por leer, por apoyar esta historia, estoy completamente segura que este capítulo no fue lo que esperaban, pero toda espera tiene su recompensa XD, ya casi se va a venir lo bueno.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gente ya casi llegamos al gran momento, gracias por sus comentarios!:3**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Oda :D**

**Capitulo 10**

Hoy hacía exactamente tres semanas desde mi último desliz, me había costado trabajo resistirme, tenía que reconocerlo, había noches en las que flaqueaba y tomaba el celular pero me obligaba a mí misma a ver la fotografía de Zoro y mía para tomar valor y evitar llamar al extraño. Curiosamente Zoro se había dado más tiempo para estar conmigo, cenábamos juntos tres veces a la semana y todos los domingos habíamos ido al cine y entonces me sentí más culpable, porque si él estaba teniendo ese comportamiento es porque había notado algo raro en mí.

Esa noche me encontraba viendo el televisor en mi habitación, era viernes y a pesar de que eran las ocho yo ya estaba en pijama. Mi celular sonó y lo tomé de la mesa de noche, el identificador señalaba "número restringido", eso me llamó mucho la atención, pero pensé que podría ser algún cliente de la agencia llamando, así que contesté. "Hola, buenas noches", dije amablemente y me respondió el silencio, no se percibía ningún ruido, "hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?", pregunta tonta porque evidentemente alguien me había marcado y debía sostener un teléfono del otro lado. Y, de pronto, escuché un suspiro que me erizó hasta la punta del último cabello seguido por el tun, tun, tun que indicaba que había colgado.

Mi corazón se había disparado y me quedé como tonta viendo fijamente mi celular, en espera de que volviera a sonar, pero nada. Me levanté bastante inquieta de la cama y empecé a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, como león enjaulado, ¿sería posible que fuera él buscándome?, ¿me habría echado de menos?, ¿significaba yo algo para él por mínimo que fuera? Habían pasado 15 minutos y yo seguía con el celular en la mano caminando, miré al televisor al que hacía rato no le hacía caso y una pareja se besaba intensamente en una teleserie y, dejé que la debilidad ganara la batalla, nerviosa busqué su número y lo llamé, después de cuatro timbrazos escuché de nuevo esa voz que me hacía perder la noción de todo.

– Hola – dijo sensualmente alterando todo mi ser.

– ¿Estás libre esta noche? – pregunté con el alma en un hilo.

– ¿Lo estás tú? – preguntó confundiéndome.

– ¿Acaso es un reclamo? – respondí seria.

– De ninguna manera, sabes que así no funciona.

– ¿Entonces nos podemos ver?

– Sí, en una hora en el lugar de siempre – dijo después de unos segundos en silencio.

Colgué y me quité la pijama inmediatamente, fui al closet y, como hacía frío, tomé unos jeans, una polera ajustada y una chamarra negra, me recogí el cabello en una coleta, me maquillé ligeramente y me puse perfume. Tomé mi bolso y salí del departamento.

Crucé el lobby y lo vi parado al lado de los elevadores, vestía también unos jeans y un suéter azul, le sonreí nerviosa y él me devolvió la sonrisa, como era su costumbre me ofreció su brazo y en cuanto lo tomé presionó el botón del ascensor.

– Buenas noches – dijo con esa hermosa voz aterciopelada.

– Buenas noches – respondí sintiendo como mi cuerpo temblaba.

Subimos y el ascensor se detuvo en el piso dos, subieron tal cantidad de personas que se llenó, yo estaba parada delante de él y sentía su cuerpo pegado al mío que, aunado a su delicioso aroma y al movimiento propio del ascensor, provocó que mi cuerpo empezara a reaccionar. Él ladeo ligeramente la cabeza para exhalar justo en mi oreja y en ese momento la excitación aumento al máximo, ¿cómo se atrevía a tentarme de esa manera?, en un elevador lleno de gente y con una cámara que grababa todo.

Finalmente bajamos en el piso 15 y parecía que él estaba empeñado en torturarme porque camino lentamente por el largo pasillo, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans aunque de igual forma me ofreció su brazo y yo se lo acariciaba suavemente mientras caminábamos.

– Permíteme unos minutos, necesito pasar primero al baño – señaló mientras deslizaba la tarjeta para que la puerta se abriera.

Yo asentí con la cabeza mordiéndome el labio inferior, así que me quede parada en la mitad de la habitación, esperando. Pasaron cinco minutos y no salía, definitivamente me estaba torturando, así que decidí devolverle la jugada. En cuanto salió me dio la sonrisa traviesa que me encantaba y se acercó a mí, levantó sus manos para tomar mi rostro pero yo se las tomé de las muñecas impidiéndoselo, me miró confundido y entonces lo besé con ansias, prácticamente devorándolo, como había extrañado su sabor, su lengua desenfrenada moviéndose y frotando la mía con la misma desesperación que yo sentía, quiso zafarse y entonces rompí el beso.

– Esta noche será a mi manera – susurré sensualmente en su oído.

– ¿Ah, sí?, ¿y qué tienes en mente? – preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Le sonreí mientras lamía su cuello, su fuerza era mayor a la mía y logró soltarse, pero yo le aventé los brazos para evitar que me tocara en tanto mordisqueaba suavemente su cuello, empecé a levantar su suéter y él levanto las manos y se lo quité, traía una polera demasiado ajustada que marcaba perfectamente su anatomía, se la levanté un poco y comencé a lamerle el abdomen, él quiso poner sus manos en mis hombros y nuevamente se las quité, un jadeo escapó de sus labios, el juego estaba funcionando y sonreí mientras seguía lamiendo su torso al tiempo que subía la polera hasta que se la quité por completo.

Volví a sonreírle y lo tiré a la cama, él se mordió el labio, yo me hinqué y le quité los zapatos y los calcetines. Después desabroché el cinturón y el pantalón que también le quité al igual que su ropa interior, me lamí los labios al ver su erección, en verdad lo había echado muchísimo de menos. Lo tomé con una mano y empecé a darle placer con mi boca, sus gemidos se intensificaron, yo seguía impidiéndole que me tocara y, rendido, se acostó en la cama mientras mis labios viajaban a lo largo de su erección hasta que sentí que estaba a punto de terminar, me detuve y me acerqué a sus labios que bese frenéticamente mientras mi mano acariciaba su masculinidad hasta hacerlo llegar al clímax segundos después.

Me separé un poco para mirarlo, la punta de mi nariz rozaba la suya, tenía una expresión de placer en el rostro que me fascinaba, me satisfacía sobre manera ser yo la responsable de esos gestos. Quiso besarme y yo hice mi cabeza hacia atrás pero alcanzó a lamer mis labios. De pronto me envolvió en sus brazos y me hizo acostarme en la cama, me tomó de las muñecas y extendió mis brazos a los lados de mi cabeza, yo quise librarme de su prisión, pero no pude, me sonrió una vez más.

– Ahora es mi turno – susurró mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

– Pero… – su boca en la mía silenció mi protesta.

– Fue tu idea jugar rudo esta vez – dijo en mis labios y su aliento inundó mi nariz – prohibido tocar o prolongaré más la tortura – sentenció mientras se hincaba en la cama, yo me lamí los labios.

Subió mi polera lentamente con sus manos en tanto acariciaba la piel que iba quedando al desnudo, besó y lamió mi abdomen, bajó hacia mi cintura, siguió subiendo la polera hasta descubrir mi sostén que era negro de encaje, sonrió al mirar la prenda y me dio pequeños besos en el nacimiento de los senos, me enderecé un poco y me quitó la polera completamente. Se acercó a mis labios y los rozó con los suyos, cerré los ojos esperando recibir su lengua, pero, no llegó, quise tomar la iniciativa, pero se separo, con su lengua recorrió mi oreja, jugueteó un rato con mi lóbulo mientras sostenía mis manos para evitar que lo tocara. Después me quitó los zapatos y el pantalón y con sus dientes bajo mi ropa interior, primero de un lado y después del otro, yo ya estaba completamente excitada, mi respiración era pesada y jadeaba al sentir sus caricias, ya lo necesitaba dentro de mí, él lo sabía, pero me estaba llevando al extremo, terminó por quitarme la tanga y después el sostén.

Me hizo acostarme boca abajo, hizo a un lado mi cabello y me besó uno de mis hombros, fue dejando besos hasta llegar al otro hombro y después bajó besando y lamiendo a lo largo de mi columna vertebral mientras sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente por toda mi espalda y por mis costados, yo estaba completamente húmeda y vuelta loca por querer sentirlo dentro de mí. Me besó la cintura y con las yemas de sus dedos acarició lentamente mis nalgas y bajó a mis muslos.

– Por favor – dije en un susurro suplicante.

– Por favor, ¿qué? – musitó en mi oído mientras sus dedos acariciaban mis brazos.

– Ya fue suficiente tortura – respondí con un hilo de voz.

– ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?, – preguntó en mi oído mientras frotaba su sexo contra mis nalgas – dímelo – agregó exhalando en mi oreja.

– Deja de jugar ya, hazme tuya.

– ¿Quieres que te haga mía ahora?

– Sí… te lo suplico.

Sentí que se levantó de la cama, yo entré en pánico, me volteé y me enderecé, lo vi sacando un condón de su pantalón y poniéndoselo mientras yo me acosté boca arriba, él se subió a la cama, yo abrí las piernas, dándole la bienvenida a disfrutar de mi cuerpo, pero, él otra vez volvió a torturarme y sólo me frotaba muy suavemente, mientras yo me retorcía porque se introdujera de una vez por todas.

– Basta de juegos, ya no soporto – supliqué casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¿Qué es lo que no soportas? – preguntó colocando su cuerpo encima del mío.

– Lo que estás haciendo, necesito tenerte dentro ahora – ordené.

– ¿Me extrañaste? – preguntó entrando en mí finalmente de un tirón.

– Sí – grité cuando su masculinidad cubrió todo mi interior.

– ¿Cuánto? – preguntó con la voz distorsionada moviéndose afuera y adentro.

– Mucho – apenas y pude responder entre gemidos.

– ¿Mucho? – repitió mientras disminuía el ritmo de sus movimientos.

– Muchísimo – exclamé tratando de alcanzar su rostro para besarlo.

– Demuéstrame que tanto.

Entonces, lo aprisioné con mis piernas y empecé a moverme rápidamente, sus manos las tenía a mis costados apoyadas en la cama, yo subí las mías y las puse en su espalda apretándosela con cada movimiento que se iba intensificando, no sabía cómo definir los sonidos que escapaban de mi boca, por la intensa excitación de sentirlo dentro, como entraba y salía de mí mientras él gruñía, tenía las mismas ansias y la misma necesidad que yo. Hizo los movimientos finales para llegar al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que yo y gritamos juntos, se dejó caer encima de mí y así se quedó un buen rato sin retirar su miembro de mi interior, que se lo agradecí infinitamente.

Esa noche lo hicimos de diversas formas, con urgencia, no quedó un solo centímetro de mi cuerpo que no haya quedado cubierto por sus besos y sus caricias y, entonces, comprendí que no importaba cuanto luchara, yo lo necesitaba y no podía dejarlo, no cuando me brindaba todo ese universo de posibilidades que ni siquiera mi mente retorcida podía crear, era completamente adicta a él y no me importaba nada con tal de seguir disfrutando de su cuerpo, de sus besos y de sus dedos acariciándome, me declaré vencida y no iba a volver a alejarme de él.

Una vez más colapsamos juntos, nuestros cuerpos estaban repletos de sudor, nuestras respiraciones erráticas y el pulso hasta las nubes. Se acostó a un lado de mí mientras su ritmo cardiaco y su respiración regresaban a la normalidad al igual que los míos, nos quedamos en silencio mirando hacia el techo, yo estaba buscando la forma de preguntarle si él era quien me había llamado cuando un fuerte trueno se escuchó seguido de una intensa lluvia, yo me abracé a él sin poder evitarlo

– ¿Te asustan las tormentas? – preguntó extrañado.

– Sí, desde niña – respondí con toda la vergüenza del mundo, algo completamente absurdo después de todo lo que habíamos hecho, quizá por eso me sentí tonta al admitir mi temor.

– No pasa nada, la lluvia es algo muy normal, vital para la vida, además, no estás sola.

– Lo sé, es sólo que – recordé las famosas reglas y guardé silencio – no importa.

– Tranquila, me quedaré aquí hasta que pase – dijo acariciando suavemente mi hombro.

– ¿De verdad?

– Sí, no traigo coche y no quiero mojarme.

Mi ilusión se desvaneció en el aire, por un segundo pensé que se quedaría sólo por hacerme compañía, pero supuse que eso rompería la regla de los lazos afectivos, así que me separé de él y me volteé dándole la espalda, me abracé a la almohada hasta que me quedé profundamente dormida.

Un ruido me despertó, me pareció que era la puerta al cerrarse, pero al enfocar mi vista en ella no había nadie, miré mi reloj y eran las 10:45 de la mañana, entonces me levanté a toda prisa de la cama y cuando terminé de vestirme caí en la cuenta de que era sábado, sola me reí y moví la cabeza. Tomé mi bolso de la mesa y me encontré otra nota escrita en computadora "Recuerda que después de la tempestad viene la calma, la vida es un equilibrio y no podemos ir en contra de eso", volví a leerla varias veces, no comprendí el mensaje de trasfondo si es que lo había, la guardé en mi bolso y salí de la habitación, no sin antes voltear hacia la cama y recordar lo que había pasado en ella, el desorden era prueba fiel de la noche más desenfrenada y placentera de mi vida, una amplia sonrisa apareció en mis labios y salí rumbo a mi departamento..


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Tomé un largo baño, mientras imágenes de lo sucedido la noche anterior se repetían, sus besos, sus gemidos, sus caricias, todo lo tenía tatuado en mi mente y en mi piel, me sentía satisfecha como nunca antes y estaba decidida a seguir con él, no podía renunciar a todo lo que me hacía sentir, quizá con el tiempo se olvidaría de las reglas y me mostraría quien era en realidad, pero, extrañamente, yo no estaba muy segura de que él supiera quién era yo, me asustaba la idea de que no le agradara Nami, la chica de futuro prometedor en el mundo de la publicidad y ese pensamiento me llevó a Zoro, aún lo queria, él me completaba de una manera muy diferente, pero en ese instante no quise pensar más, recordé las palabras de Perona: "disfruta del momento sin pensar en el después" y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Después de lavar la ropa y medio recoger el departamento, me tumbé en el sillón a ver televisión, aún tenía un par de horas antes de arreglarme para ir a cenar con Zoro, Perona y su esposo. Fui cambiando de canal en canal y en uno encontré el anuncio de una nueva marca de ropa juvenil que lanzarían próximamente y de la que nosotros nos estábamos haciendo cargo de promocionar, ese comercial lo habíamos hecho en la agencia y siempre me gustaba ver lo que hacíamos. De repente, el cansancio me venció y me quede ahí dormida, cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que pasaban de las seis, tenía el tiempo justo para arreglarme, al levantarme del sillón sonó el teléfono, me recargué en el respaldo y lo contesté.

– Hola.

– Hola Nami, ¿cómo estás? – exclamó Zoro de lo más amoroso.

– Bien, ¿y tú?

– Extrañándote.

– Yo también – dije tratando de sonar sincera.

– Amor, te tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala, ¿cuál quieres primero?

– A ver, empecemos con la buena.

– Tengo dos pases para el juego de los Gigantes de Nueva York del próximo lunes, en palco preferencial, ¿qué tal, eh?

– Grandioso, sabes que me encanta el futbol americano – exclamé sarcástica.

– Te gustaba cuando íbamos en la prepa, cariño.

– Pero, sólo porque jugabas tú – él formaba parte de la línea ofensiva.

– Vamos, será divertido, además hace mucho que no vamos a un partido de nada.

– Si cierta persona no fuera adicta al trabajo podríamos ir con más frecuencia.

– Por eso ahora que está la oportunidad te estoy invitando.

– Está bien, vayamos al partido y, ¿cuál es la mala noticia?

– Que no alcance vuelo para hoy y no podré llegar a la cena, perdón y dale mis disculpas a Perona y Kidd.

– Está bien, no te preocupes – dije mientras pensaba que esa invitación al partido no era por nada, él ya sabía que nos dejaría colgados en la cena.

– Te mando muchos besos, te llamo cuando llegue mañana, recuerda que te quiero.

– Yo también, cuídate.

Moví la cabeza mientras caminaba a mi habitación, no sabía que pensar, quizá por mis propias culpas pero empezaba a dudar que Zoro en realidad estuviera trabajando, cada vez eran más frecuentes esos viajes de fin de semana, de hecho en el último mes y medio no había estado conmigo ningún viernes ni sábado, pero si era así yo no tenía nada que recriminarle. Saqué mi ropa del closet y comencé a vestirme.

Eran las cinco de la tarde del lunes cuando me llamó Zoro para decirme que estaba a tres cuadras de mi oficina para irnos al partido y le dije que lo veía en la entrada del edificio. Apagué la computadora, estaba por tomar mi bolso del cajón cuando sonó mi celular y casi me da un paro cardíaco cuando vi de quien se trataba, no podía ser cierto, no, justo hoy, ¿por qué el destino se empeñaba en jugar conmigo?

– Hola – respondí con el corazón latiéndome a toda prisa.

– ¿Estás libre esta noche? – dijo de la forma más endemoniadamente sexy haciéndome dudar.

– No… lo siento, un… compromiso previo – no podía cancelarle a Zoro, debía estar ya afuera esperándome y no tenía ningún pretexto que ponerle, sería exponerme demasiado a que se enterara de la verdad.

– Entiendo – exclamó serio.

– ¿Podría ser mañana? – pregunté con pánico.

– Quizá… buenas tardes.

Y colgó sin que yo pudiera decir más, me golpeé en la frente con el celular, era la primera vez que él me llamaba y yo no estaba disponible, aunque después vinieron a mi mente las palabras que Perona me había dicho el sábado cuando Kidd fue al baño, "que no sepa que te tiene en sus manos amiga, date a desear y no siempre estés disponible para él", claro que ignoraba que era yo quien lo llamaba, así que suspiré mientras caminaba al ascensor, después de todo Perona tenía razón.

En el trayecto hacía el estadio no hablamos mucho, a Zoro le sonaba frecuentemente el celular por cuestiones de trabajo y yo iba cruzada de brazos pensando en lo que podría estar haciendo en ese momento en lugar de estar atrapada en ese auto, suspiré y miré por fuera de la ventanilla hacia el cielo.

Llegamos al estadio y después de estacionar el auto caminamos a nuestros lugares, era un palco privado y me dio una perspectiva completamente diferente de lo que era asistir a presenciar un partido en vivo. Había una mesa larga con botanas, botellas, sodas, jugos y una enorme hielera atestada de cervezas, un par de meseros nos llevaron a nuestro lugar, Zoro saludó y me presentó a las personas que ya había ahí. Nos ofrecieron de tomar y, aunque no me gustaba mucho, pedí una cerveza y Zoro un whisky en las rocas, tomamos nuestros lugares y el partido dio inicio.

– Impresionante, ¿verdad? – me dijo él muy orgulloso.

– Sí, la verdad es que sí, ¿quién te consiguió los pases?

– Zoro, que bueno que sí pudiste venir, viejo – se escuchó una voz familiar que me hizo quedarme congelada en el asiento sin voltear.

– No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad – respondió mientras se ponía de pie y lo abrazaba fraternalmente – mira, te quiero presentar a mi novia, ven amor.

Levanté la cara lentamente, quizá podía tratarse de un juego de mi mente como la vez anterior, pasé saliva y al girar mi cuello completamente hacia la derecha mis ojos se toparon con su negra mirada, el desconocido estaba justo ahí, parado al lado de mi novio con su gran sonrisa en el rostro y yo sentí que todo me daba vueltas. Zoro me extendió la mano y gracias a eso pude ponerme de pie torpemente.

– Cariño, te presento a Monkey D. Luffy, uno de los inversionistas más jóvenes y exitosos del país – su mirada estaba clavada en mí sin inmutarse en lo absoluto – ella es Nami, hermosa, inteligente y talentosísima mujer del mundo de la publicidad y, lo mejor, es la dueña de mis quincenas – bromeó Zoro mientras estaba sosteniéndome de un hombro y yo me sentía desfallecer.

**Espero que les haya gustado este encuentro XD. Gracias por leer.**


	12. Chapter 12

**One Piece es de Oda.**

**Capitulo 12**

– Mucho gusto – dijo en tono neutral y me extendió la mano.

Pero, yo no quería estrechársela, ya conocía los efectos en mí cuando me tocaba, aunque esta situación era completamente diferente, pero no quería arriesgarme, ni siquiera podía hablar por el enorme estado de shock en el que me encontraba, sentía mis rodillas temblar y un trasudor recorrer mi cuerpo, si no fuera porque tenía a Zoro sujetado de la cintura ya me hubiera desvanecido.

No entendía como él podía estar como si nada, como si en verdad fuera la primera vez que me veía en su vida, deseé tener la misma fortaleza o desfachatez, no sabía cómo calificar su actitud. Tomé un fuerte respiro y apreté con la mano a Zoro, casi enterrándole las uñas.

– Igualmente – respondí estrechándole la mano, pero la retiré con rapidez.

– Sin que me lo tomes a mal Zoro, tienes una novia muy linda – ¿cómo decía eso y sonriendo?

– Oh, yo lo sé, gracias, además es una excelente chica, la única que me aguanta el ritmo de trabajo y casi no se queja, por eso trato de complacerla lo más que se pueda – dijo de lo más amoroso mientras deslizaba un dedo en mi nariz.

– Sí, se ve que están muy enamorados – exclamó en un tono frío.

– ¿Te sientes bien Nami? – preguntó Zoro mirándome preocupado.

– Un poco mareada, creo que la cerveza ya se me subió, necesito refrescarme, con permiso.

Salí prácticamente corriendo al baño y una vez adentro me recargué en la puerta y me llevé las manos a la cara, ¿por qué me pasaba eso a mí?, ahora sí que el destino me había jugado una broma demasiado macabra, de todas las posibilidades que había de encontrármelo, jamás me imaginé que fuera con mi novio y mucho menos que se conocieran, pero, ¿de dónde?, yo conocía a todos los amigos y compañeros de Zoro, tendría que tratarse de algún cliente.

Y lo peor, era no tener la menor idea de lo que pasaba por su mente, aparte de empresario, ¿sería actor?, ¿cómo podía tener el rostro sin ninguna expresión?, ¿acaso sabría que me encontraría aquí?, no, por supuesto que no, aunque conociera a Zoro y supiera que tenía novia, no había forma de que supiera que yo era precisamente esa novia, además, no me habría llamado si hubiera sabido que estaría aquí.

Me acerqué al lavabo y dejé correr el agua, mojé mis manos y las puse en mi nuca y luego me mojé la cara, tomé varias toallitas de papel para secarme, estaba pálida como una hoja de papel, ¿cómo fui tan tonta para creer que ese jueguito iba a continuar por tiempo indefinido? Es tan típico que, cuando siempre te portas bien, el día que haces algo indebido te sale mal. Tocaron a la puerta y eso me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, tiré las toallitas al bote.

– Nami, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Zoro del otro lado.

– Sí, todo bien.

– ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

– No, te digo que fue la cerveza, pero ya se me pasó – respondí abriendo la puerta.

– Estás muy pálida, ¿seguro que te sientes bien?

– Sí, creo que se me bajó la presión, pero no te arruinaré – dije poniendo mi mano en su mejilla – esta noche – agregué ocultando el verdadero trasfondo de ese comentario.

Él sonrió, me dio un ligero beso en los labios, me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos a nuestros lugares. Luffy estaba parado frente a la mesa preparando unas bebidas, una chica estaba a su lado platicándole muy entusiasmada, era muy alta casi de la misma altura que Zoro, de tez levemente morena, ojos azules, cabello negro que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura y con una gran sonrisa, traía unos jeans y un jersey de los Gigantes, al parecer era fan del equipo.

Vi que le acaricio el cabello a él y los celos me inundaron, pero, ¿cómo podía estar celosa?, era seguro que él tuviera a alguien en su vida. Nos acercamos y la chica saludo a Zoro.

– ¡Hola!, que bueno que viniste – exclamó entusiasmada saludándolo de beso en la mejilla.

– Hola, mira, te presento a mi novia Nami, amor, ella es Robin.

– Mucho gusto Nami, moría por conocerte, no sabes lo bien que se expresa este hombre de ti, te tiene en un altar – dijo sonriéndome como si fuéramos grandes amigas.

– Mucho gusto – respondí sintiéndome extraña.

– ¿Les sirvo algo? – preguntó Luffy mientras le daba un vaso a Robin obligándola a dejar de mirarme al fin.

– Yo quiero un whisky en las rocas – dijo Zoro de inmediato.

– Yo un jugo de mandarina, por favor.

Vi como preparaba el whisky y luego tomó otro vaso y el jugo de mandarina.

– ¿Hielo? – me preguntó mirándome.

– No, gracias – respondí esquivando la mirada.

Sirvió el jugo y tomó ambos vasos, a Zoro le entregó el suyo y a mí, el mío, rozando mis dedos cuando lo tomé, provocando que sintiera un escalofrío, vi que esbozo una sonrisa traviesa, sabía perfectamente el efecto que provocaba en mí.

Tomó a Robin de la mano y caminaron a sus asientos, dejé que Zoro me abrazara y caminamos detrás de ellos, nos sentamos a su lado, Zoro junto a Luffy, yo quedé en una esquina y miré al campo de juego, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando ahí, pero tenía que tratar de distraer mi mente. No sabía que iba a pasar ahora, era un hecho que él juego entre él y yo había terminado, las dos primeras reglas estaban quebrantadas totalmente, la tercera ya no importaba, era la más difícil de romper.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, cada que detenían el reloj en el juego mi corazón se detenía porque eso extendía la agonía de estar ahí, a tan sólo un asiento de distancia. Estaba a punto de pedirle a Zoro que nos fuéramos, pero la parte masoquista de mí no quería irse, lo más probable es que fuera la última vez que lo viera y quería guardar esos recuerdos, su sonrisa natural, tan encantadora como la retorcida, sus gritos por la emoción del partido, era un chico normal, que disfrutaba de la vida.

Cuando los Gigantes anotaban Robin lo miraba emocionada, se sentía una conexión especial entre ellos y por un momento deseé ser ella, yo conocía al amante, pero ella conocía al hombre y era afortunada por eso, no estaba limitada a ninguna regla y disfrutaba de ambas facetas, la sonrisa en su rostro me lo demostraba y yo sabía perfectamente lo que Luffy te hacía sentir en la cama. Sentí que iba a romper en llanto y fui al baño otra vez.

Me mojé de nuevo la cara, no podía llorar, no debía, había sido una aventura que no podía tener un final feliz, quise jugar con fuego y me quemé, ¿por qué me afectaba tanto que tuviera novia?, yo tenía a Zoro y a Luffy parecía no importarle, estábamos bajo las mismas condiciones, "la vida es un equilibrio y no podemos ir en contra de eso", ¿acaso a esto se refería?, ¿él y yo estábamos buscando un equilibrio en nuestras vidas amorosas? Suspiré apoyada en el lavabo, después salí del baño y me acerqué a la mesa a servirme otro jugo.

– ¿Disfrutando del partido? – susurró en mi oído erizando mi piel, pero, ¿qué pretendía?

– No tanto como tú – respondí sin mirarlo tratando de calmar los latidos de mi corazón.

– ¿No te emociona tanto porque tu novio no está en el terreno de juego? – volteé a verlo más que sorprendida – él me contó que jugaba cuando iba en la prepa.

– ¿De dónde lo conoces? supongo que dadas las circunstancias te puedo preguntar lo que quiera – dije dándome la vuelta para enfrentarlo, pero dejé una mano en la mesa y la otra me la puse en la cintura.

**Oh siii Robin apareció, ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo :3 sentí que me demore, pero mi abuelito estaba enfermito y yo lo cuide. Gracias por leer :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: one piece es de Oda**

**Capitulo 13**

– Hace un par de semanas cerramos un negocio – dijo sonriendo, quizá por mi comentario anterior – por cierto, es muy talentoso con los números… y ya veo que para otra cosa también – agregó poniendo su mano en la mesa y rozando la mía, pero yo la retiré nerviosa.

– ¿Por qué me llamaste en la tarde?, no me digas que no sabías que vendrías aquí.

– No pensaba hacerlo – puso su pie pegado al mío – pero, en vista de que no estabas disponible, no tuve otra opción, jamás me imaginé que tu compromiso fuera este.

– La vida es un equilibrio – dije irónicamente – no me la paso teniendo sexo todo el día – agregué un tanto seria.

– Yo tampoco – dijo muy sonriente – aunque… con cierta "desconocida" de ojos color miel con la que estuve toda la noche del viernes – se acercó a mi oído – sí podría – agregó en tono sensual disparando todos mis sentidos.

– Basta de juegos… eso no puede continuar, tus reglas están rotas – aseguré haciéndome para atrás.

– En ese caso… disfruta de este otro juego – soltó una risita – es decir, del partido – me guiñó un ojo y luego caminó hacia su lugar.

Yo me quedé ahí parada, sosteniéndome del filo de la mesa, tratando de regular mi respiración, ¿qué se traía entre manos?, cómo podía ser tan cínico de coquetearme de esa manera cuando su novia estaba ahí y además Zoro, ¿acaso no le importaba que se dieran cuenta?, ¿ahora ese era su juego? Moví la cabeza y me fui a mi lugar.

El partido terminó, ganaron los Gigantes y Robin propuso ir a cenar, para celebrar, pero yo les dije que me dolía la cabeza y que mañana tenía que estar muy temprano en la oficina para armar una nueva campaña.

– Ni modo, tú te lo pierdes – dijo Robin sonriendo – en verdad me dio mucho gusto conocerte – agregó mientras yo pensaba si le daría el mismo gusto saber que me había revolcado con su novio en más de una ocasión.

– El trabajo es primero, ya habrá oportunidad de convivir en otra ocasión – intervino Zoro haciendo que yo entrara en pánico, no, yo no podía volver a convivir con ellos.

– Viejo, es bueno trabajar, pero no olvidándose de la diversión – dijo Luffy mirándome.

– Tú porque eres millonario, pero uno que es un simple mortal tiene que echarle todas las ganas al trabajo para conseguir lo que uno quiere – rebatió Zoro

– El dinero no lo es todo Zoro hay que darse tiempo para los placeres que la vida nos da o, ¿tú qué opinas…Nami?

– Que la vida es un equilibrio – repetí desviando mi mirada.

– ¿Lo ves Zoro?, no todo puede ser trabajo.

– Tienes razón Luffy, tienes razón, otro día vamos a cenar.

– Un viernes por ejemplo, para así no tener que levantarse temprano al otro día – propuso Robin que sostenía a Luffy de un brazo.

– Claro – dijo Zoro titubeante.

Nos despedimos, Robin me abrazo mientras Zoro y Luffy hacían lo mismo, definitivamente algo le debía a la vida y ahora me lo estaba cobrando muy caro. Me despedí de mano de Luffy que me regaló otra de sus sonrisas y abracé a Zoro mientras caminábamos al auto. Agradecía que al fin pudiéramos estar solos porque así podría buscar las respuestas que Luffy evidentemente no me daría.

– ¿Son geniales, verdad? – exclamó Zoro al subir al auto, que bueno que él había sacado el tema, así no me vería tan obvia en mis preguntas.

– Sí, ¿cómo fue que los conociste?

– Hace un par de semanas, Luffy fue a la casa de bolsa y ya sabes cómo es Mihawk de inmediato me lo mando, estuvimos hablando de negocios y el día que firmamos el contrato fuimos a cenar y llevó a Robin.

– ¿Es su novia?

– Pues a mí me la presentó como su amiga, creo que se conocen hace muchos años, pero quizá son amigos con derechos.

– Quizá – dije mientras miraba hacia la noche.

En el trayecto a mi departamento me quede dormida, Zoro me despertó suavemente cuando llegamos, adormilada le di un beso y bajé de su auto. Al entrar a mi habitación pudo más mi curiosidad que mi cansancio, así que encendí la lap y mientras tanto me puse la pijama. Una vez conectada a internet me metí a Google, quizá encontraría alguna información de él. Con los dedos un poco temblorosos tecleé su nombre y aparecieron varias páginas, entré a una donde estaba una especie de biografía

Monkey D. Luffy

_Nació el 5 de mayo en la ciudad de Chicago, Illinois. Segundo hijo del matrimonio conformado por los japoneses Monkey D. Dragón , uno de los mejores y más prestigiados neurocirujanos en Estados Unidos, y Portgas D. Rouge , reconocida pintora a lo largo del mismo país. Su hermano mayor, Ace es jugador profesional de futbol americano, forma parte del equipo de Pieles Rojas de Washington. Su hermana menor, Violet acaba de graduarse de una prestigiada escuela de diseño de modas de París._

_De niño tomo clases de piano, pero siempre mostró su inquietud por los negocios. Estudió en las escuelas más prestigiadas del país y siempre obtuvo las mejores calificaciones. Es egresado de la universidad de Harvard donde cursó Administración de empresas y cuenta con una maestría en Economía de la misma institución._

_Actualmente es dueño de una pequeña cadena de hoteles que inició con el Rose Imperial de la ciudad de Nueva Jersey, donde radica por temporadas, su residencia oficial está en Seattle, muy cercana a la de sus padres y también tiene una casa de descanso en Las Vegas._

_Desde temprana edad mostró su inquietud por las chicas, ganándose a pulso en la preparatoria y en la universidad la fama de conquistador que ahora lo ha llevado a ser considerado el soltero más codiciado del medio en el que se desenvuelve._

_Es socio y vicepresidente de la fundación que inició hace 15 años su padre, la cual se dedica a ayudar a personas con enfermedades terminales._

Eché un vistazo en otras páginas y, en una de sociales, había fotos de la boda de su hermano, me sorprendió ver que estaba casado con una de las más importantes modelos del país, Jewelry Bonney, quien era la imagen exclusiva del nuevo perfume del que había estado eligiendo las fotos hace pocas semanas.

Y donde casi me caigo de la silla fue cuando mi mente proceso que su hermana es nada más y nada menos que Violet la nueva diseñadora a la que le estábamos organizando el evento del lanzamiento de su línea de ropa y que sería el jueves de la semana siguiente precisamente en uno de los salones del Hotel Rose Imperial.

**Wow fue muy difícil elegir quien seria la hermana menor y la esposa de Ace, me gusta verlo con Nojiko pero sería extraño ya que es hermana de Nami y no soy capaz de verla de otra forma. Espero que les guste. Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios no saben lo feliz que me pongo cuando los leo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gracias por todo el apoyo! Perdón por la demora y espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**One Piece es de Oda-sensei **

**Capitulo 14**

Parecía ser un chico ejemplar, a excepción de su fama de playboy, "algún defecto debería de tener, nadie es perfecto", me dije en voz alta. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, sin poder dar crédito a que él fuera el dueño del hotel donde me citaba, ahora comprendía muchas cosas, porque siempre íbamos a la misma habitación, porque sabía lo de las cámaras en los elevadores y lo del servicio a cuarto las 24 horas.

No podía ser cierto lo que me estaba pasando, toparme con un desconocido que resultó tener más lazos conmigo que los que jamás imaginé, no sólo era cliente de mi novio sino que su hermana era cliente de la agencia y a pesar de que Vivi era quien llevaba esa cuenta, yo tenía que estar también en el evento, parecía que el destino se empeñaba en complicarme la vida.

Esa noche casi no pude dormir, tenía demasiadas dudas en mi cabeza y debía reconocer que una gran parte de mí iba a extrañar esos encuentros, pero me quedaba claro que ya no podían ser, no cuando él conocía a Zoro y cuando yo había comprobado que tenía a alguien en su vida, cualquiera que fuera la relación que llevaran, una cosa era tener la sospecha y otra muy diferente corroborarlo de primera mano, además ella era una buena chica, hasta podríamos ser amigas.

Al día siguiente llegue muy temprano a la oficina, tenía que mantener mi mente ocupada lo más que pudiera o me volvería completamente loca. Como a la media hora llegó Vivi que se sorprendió de verme ahí a esa hora.

A mediodía me llamó Perona para contarme que había peleado con Kidd, al parecer su relación se estaba acabando de a poco, me llamó muchísimo la atención algo que me dijo "ahora entiendo que todo debe ser equilibrado, ni puro amor ni puro sexo, lo ideal es una combinación de ambas cosas, tómalo en cuenta Nami para cuando te cases, el deseo no es suficiente, si no hay amor en algún momento se termina la pasión". Me quedé pensando en sus palabras y tenía razón, yo tenía el amor de Zoro y la pasión de Luffy, ambos me daban el equilibrio, pero separados la balanza se inclinaba hacia alguno de los lados, que difíciles son las relaciones humanas.

Los días se me habían pasado volando, a pesar de que no dormía mucho y sentía la necesidad de llamar a Luffy, pero ahora no podría resistir que su celular me mandara al buzón, además él no daba ninguna señal de querer estar conmigo y yo no iba a rogarle ahora que ambos sabíamos quiénes éramos en realidad.

Me miré al espejo después de terminar de arreglarme, hoy era la fiesta del lanzamiento de la línea de ropa de Violet y ella se había empeñado en que Vivi y yo vistiéramos uno de sus modelos. Mi amiga eligió el más atrevido, yo me quedé con uno verde que me llegaba justo arriba de la rodilla, tenía descubierta la espalda y se unía por el cuello en una tira que bajaba por ambos lados al frente, así que tenía un escote, era un poco volado y de una tela finísima. Me coloqué encima la estola verde también, tomé mi bolso y salí rumbo al conocido hotel que no había pisado hacía dos semanas, claro que el propósito de esta visita era muy diferente.

Fui la primera en llegar, me aseguré que todo estuviera en orden, la plataforma para el desfile estaba lista, las sillas acomodadas, la enorme mesa con los bocadillos y las bebidas, el lugar donde se colocaría la poca prensa que habría, los meseros perfectamente vestidos, un chico estaba haciendo la prueba de sonido, todo iba marchando de acuerdo a lo planeado. Minutos después llegó Vivi y dimos las últimas indicaciones a los edecanes que recibirían a los invitados.

– ¿No va a venir Zoro? – me preguntó Vivi mientras se retocaba el maquillaje.

– No, tuvo que viajar a San Francisco, creo que regresa el sábado.

– Ah ok, hace mucho que no lo veo.

– Yo también, bueno, desde el domingo que fuimos al cine, y tú, ¿por qué no invitaste a tu amor?

– Tenía otro compromiso.

Alrededor de las siete empezaron a llegar los asistentes y mis piernas me temblaron al ver entrar a Ace y Bonney, señal de que Luffy en algún momento se presentaría, era lógico que toda la familia estuviera presente y yo me debatía por dentro, a una parte de mí le daba miedo volver a verlo, pero la otra se moría de ganas de mirarlo aunque fuera a lo lejos.

Minutos después arribaron el Monkey D. Dragón y su esposa Rouge, y me dio tanta tristeza al verlos tomados de la mano, sonrientes, felices y orgullosos, deseé que mis padres algún día se hubieran visto así, pero ni siquiera podían hablarse por teléfono, es más ni a mí me llaman por sus múltiples ocupaciones, según.

Un mesero pasó y de la charola tomé una copa de champagne que me bebí de un solo trago, necesitaba valor para el momento que inevitablemente ocurriría. La siguiente en llegar fue precisamente Violet, de la mano de su novio, del que no recordaba su nombre, pero que extrañamente su rostro me resultaba familiar, se parecía a alguien que conocía pero no sabía a quién. De inmediato los fotógrafos se acercaron a ellos y ambos posaron, ella con una gran sonrisa y él un poco tímido, se veía que no estaba acostumbrado a las cámaras.

Siguieron llegando más invitados, incluido Rayleigh que iba con su esposa, de inmediato me acerqué a saludarlos y él me felicitó por lo bien que el salón lucía y por toda la organización del evento, tuve que recordarle que lo había organizado en conjunto con Vivi, pero él me sonrió y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Me quedé platicando un buen rato con ellos y me bebí otra copa de champagne.

Después Violet se acercó a Vivi y a mí y nos saludo con un gran abrazo, de inmediato noté el hermoso anillo de oro, con un diamante al centro, que portaba en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, debía ser de compromiso, sin duda.

– Muchas gracias chicas, todo está espectacular.

– No tienes nada que agradecer, es nuestro trabajo y lo hacemos con gusto – respondió Vivi.

– Y los vestidos les quedaron perfectos, ustedes también van a pasar a modelar, ¿eh?

– No Violet, de ninguna manera, te lo agradezco, pero no hay forma alguna de que yo me suba a esa plataforma – dije un tanto seria y con miedo.

– Pero si te ves hermosa Nami, aunque yo había pensado que te pusieras el vestido rojo, no es que se te vea mal a ti Vivi, para nada, pero los elegí pensando en sus respectivas personalidades.

– Por eso yo traigo el rojo, Nami es muy tímida y quiere pasar desapercibida.

– Pues yo percibo en ella un lado muy sensual que debería explotar – aseguró guiñándome el ojo.

– Violet, que cosas dices – exclamé muerta de la vergüenza, con la cara roja como tomate, si supiera cuanto había explotado esa parte con su hermano.

Entonces, vi que los fotógrafos corrían a la puerta y volteé motivada por la curiosidad y lo vi entrar, Monkey D. Luffy en todo su esplendor, vistiendo un smoking y corbata negra, con una camisa roja, el cabello un poco más arreglado que de costumbre, pero sin perder su toque, era un monumento a la belleza masculina. Mi corazón empezó a latir a toda prisa mientras lo veía posar junto a Robin, quien lo tenía tomado por un brazo, no pensé que vendría con ella, pero claro, no podía llegar solo tampoco.

Me excusé con Violet al ver que caminaban directamente a ella y me fui a meter a la cocina, con el pretexto de ver si ya tenían listos más bocadillos. Me quedé ahí varios minutos hasta que escuché que el maestro de ceremonias le pedía a la audiencia que tomaran asiento porque estaba por empezar el desfile. Salí a ocupar mi lugar y en el camino me atajó Robin.

–Nami, ¡que sorpresa verte aquí!, ¿y Zoro? – exclamó abrazándome.

– No pudo venir, está en un viaje de negocios – respondí al separarnos.

– Ese hombre no cambia, no sabía que eras amiga de Violet.

– No lo soy, yo trabajo en la agencia de publicidad que organizó toda la promoción del evento y de la línea de ropa.

– ¿En serio?, ¿eres la responsable de los espectaculares que hay en la calle?, te felicito, están geniales.

– Bueno, en realidad mi compañera Vivi es la que lleva la cuenta, yo sólo estoy como apoyo.

– Buenas noches – dijo Luffy parándose a su lado y pasé saliva al verlo.

– Buenas noches – respondí con voz ronca por la impresión.

–No pensé encontrarte aquí – agregó extendiéndome la mano para saludarme.

– Soy una de las encargadas de la logística del evento – dije estrechándole la mano que me acarició sutilmente con su dedo pulgar.

– Felicidades, el salón luce de maravilla – dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza.

– Gracias, pasemos a tomar asiento, el desfile ya va a comenzar – agregué nerviosa soltando mi mano de la prisión de la suya

Me senté en una fila delante de ellos, en diagonal, el presentador anunció a Violet y ella subió y dio las palabras de bienvenida, agradeció a todos los presentes, incluida su familia y su prometido Sanji, ahí supe porque su rostro me era familiar, era hermano de Bonney, vaya sorpresa, supuse porqué ella lo conoció.


	15. Chapter 15

**Devil Zoro no creo que leas ya que no te gusta, pero es totalmente respetable no tiene por qué molestarme :D.**

**Es una adaptación pero no pude encontrar de quien es originalmente, si alguien sabe por favor me avisan y ps en realidad no puedo decir capítulos porque yo no sigo el orden de capítulos de donde lo adapte, lo siento :(**

**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.**

**One Piece es de Oda**

**Capitulo 15**

El desfile dio inicio y yo sentía las insistentes miradas de Luffy, eso me ponía más nerviosa y cuando volteaba a mirarlo me sonreía. Hubo un momento en el que ya no resistí y hui de ahí, me metí a la bodega que se había adecuado como vestidor para las modelos y en la cual había un caos con gente entrando y saliendo. Me senté en un sofá, que había en una esquina, tratando de guardar la compostura, puse mis codos sobre mis rodillas y me llevé las manos a la cara cubriéndome los ojos.

– ¿Cansada o nerviosa? – escuché que me dijo con su hermosa voz.

– Cansada, ha sido una semana muy pesada – respondí después de aclarar mi garganta, levantando la cara, estaba parado frente a mí, sonriéndome.

– Necesitas relajarte – dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro y apretándolo suavemente, ¿por qué insistía en torturarme?

– Gracias por el consejo, lo tomaré en cuenta – dije mirando hacia el suelo, conteniendo mi respiración.

– No es un consejo – deslizó su mano por mi brazo – es una invitación – agregó y bajó hasta llegar a mi mano que tomó.

– ¿Estás loco?, afuera hay un mundo de gente, incluida tu familia y tu novia, no voy a ir a esa habitación arriesgándome a que alguien nos vea – exclamé tratando de soltarme, pero no lo conseguí.

– La gente está muy entretenida con el desfile, incluida mi familia y mi amiga, además jamás mencione subir a la habitación – dijo mientras me hacía ponerme de pie – hay otros lugares, usemos la creatividad – agregó apretando mi mano.

– ¿Y qué paso con tus reglas? – pregunté tratando de controlarme.

– Ya son obsoletas, claro que si quieres, se pueden poner unas nuevas.

Comenzó a caminar y no me había percatado que al fondo había una pequeña puerta, la abrió y me hizo entrar. Me di cuenta que era una pequeña bodega donde guardaban cosas para el aseo. Entró y cerró la puerta, quedamos completamente a oscuras, sólo se colaba un poco de luz por debajo de la puerta y sentí miedo, la adrenalina estaba subiendo a mi cabeza, pero temía que alguien pudiera abrir la puerta.

Sentí sus manos en mi cintura, atrayéndome a su cuerpo y su boca besándome desenfrenadamente, con hambre y le correspondí de la misma forma, había extrañado tanto esos besos, aunque este era más intenso, mi cuerpo de inmediato se encendió, ese hombre era mi perdición. Subió lamiendo al lóbulo de mi oreja mientras una de sus manos apretaba mi nalga por encima del vestido, un jadeo se me escapó, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de la misma forma que el mío. Mis manos se movían hacia su pantalón para desabrochárselo, las suyas subieron presurosas por mis muslos y las deslizó por debajo del vestido, alcanzó mi ropa interior y comenzó a bajarla, le ayudé a deshacerme de ella con las piernas.

Me recargó en una especie de estantería y sus dedos se dirigieron a mi parte íntima que comenzó a frotar en tanto yo lograba por fin desabrocharle el pantalón, se lo bajé un poco al igual que su bóxer y acaricié su erección. Segundos después, él se separó lo necesario para ponerse el condón, mientras yo sentía mi respiración agitada. Sentí que colocaba su miembro en la entrada de mi sexo y yo subí una pierna y la coloqué en su cadera. Él me ayudó, poniendo su mano en mi muslo mientras lo sentía entrar en mí con fuerza, me mordí el labio para no gritar, él se movía en mi interior ávidamente y al mismo tiempo me besaba para silenciar los gemidos que no podíamos reprimir, mis manos estaban aferradas a su espalda por debajo de la camisa que había desabrochado a la mitad. Rompimos el beso para respirar.

– ¿Me extrañaste? – susurré con la voz entrecortada.

– No tienes idea cuanto – respondió en mi oído con su voz distorsionada.

– Muéstrame que tanto – agregué apretando su espalda.

Él acelero más sus movimientos mientras lamía mi cuello, yo seguía aferrada a su espalda y la acariciaba, él me apretaba el muslo y su otra mano estaba en mi cintura, volvimos a besarnos ansiosamente, después nos separamos y lamí su cuello.

– Te extrañé tanto Nami – susurró en mi oído mientras seguía moviéndose en mi interior.

– Repítelo – pedí vuelta loca porque había pronunciado mi nombre.

– Te eché muchísimo de menos… Nami.

En su boca fue como música para mis oídos y sentí como una intensa corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo al llegar al éxtasis total y ahogué el gemido en su cuello.

– Yo también te eché de menos… Luffy – en ese instante sentí como llegaba él al orgasmo mientras me besaba con fiereza para evitar gritar.

Después se separó de mis labios y puso su cabeza en mi hombro, sentí su tibio aliento en mi piel y lo sujeté con más fuerza, su miembro seguía dentro de mí y él me abrazó fuertemente tratando de controlar su respiración al igual que yo

– Debemos regresar al desfile – dije en voz baja.

– ¿Siempre eres así de responsable? – replicó con un mohín que me pareció encantador.

– Incluso más.

– Escapémonos, te aseguro que nadie se dará cuenta.

– Ni pensarlo, es la gran noche de tu hermana.

– Podrá perdonarme.

– ¿Siempre eres así de terco?

– Incluso más.

– En serio debemos regresar, para mi es trabajo y mi jefe está aquí – insistí poniendo mis manos en su pecho obligándolo a separarse, aunque sentí un hueco enorme cuando finalmente salió de mí.

– Está bien, tú ganas esta vez – dijo entregándome mi ropa interior.

Nos arreglamos las ropas en silencio y le dije que yo saldría primero, no estuvo muy de acuerdo, pero aceptó, no entendía porque era tan descarado. Abrí la puerta y me asomé sigilosamente, me dispuse a salir de ahí y Luffy me dio una cariñosa nalgada que me hizo sonrojar, no quise voltear a verlo porque seguro aceptaría escaparme con él y tenía que recordar que estaba en horas de trabajo. Me fui directo al baño a retocarme el maquillaje y ponerme perfume, una amplia sonrisa había en mis labios, él había dicho mi nombre y yo el suyo, no más reglas y eso me entusiasmo sobre manera, aunque en realidad no sabía que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

Llegué al salón y ocupé mi lugar, pocos minutos después llegó Luffy muy sonriente y se sentó al lado de Robin, ella se recargó en su hombro, eso no me agradó mucho, esos dos tenían algo, era demasiada la confianza que se tenían y el acercamiento, además llegó con ella a un evento familiar, uno no lleva a cualquier persona a convivir con la familia, ahí entendí que no debía emocionarme más de la cuenta y si seguíamos teniendo algo él y yo, sería oculto, sin que nadie lo supiera.

El desfile terminó y Violet nos agradeció a Vivi y a mí, nos pusimos de pie y todos nos brindaron un fuerte aplauso, Luffy hasta se puso de pie muy entusiasmado. Rayleigh estaba sumamente orgulloso aplaudiendo también. Empezó la fiesta y todo mundo se dirigió a la mesa de los bocadillos.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Por favor leer!_**

**_Después de que me volvieran a pedir sobre buscar el autor original, lo encontré! O mas bien la encontré, su nombre es Anne Hilldweller. Este fic es originalmente de la pareja de Crepúsculo, cuando entre en el blog que estaba publicado al parecer no le gustaba que lo adaptaran porque hay demasiadas adaptaciones, de todas clases y no le daban el credito, o toman el fic con la pareja original y dicen que ellas lo crearon, así que la autora estaba o esta, enojada, además de que al haber tantas adaptaciones con el paso del tiempo se hizo muy difícil encontrar el original. Fue creado en el 2009, en el blog ella dejo su Twitter y trate de comunicarme con ella, pero al buscar en Twitter la última mención fue del 2011 y ya su perfil no existe :s. Seguiré adaptando el fic porque no los voy a dejar así y si de casualidad alguna persona sabe como comunicarse me encantaría que me dijeran, porque si a ella le molesta yo quito el fic, aunque por un correo personal les mando los capítulos adaptados XD. Ok con el desconocido permiso de Anne Hilldweller seguiré con este capítulo, pero Ademas hay otra cuestión si al final de este fic no soy capaz de comunicarme con ella, hay una duda existencial, como les parece que este fic tiene secuela, así que no se si sería correcto adaptarla, espero que me respondan con total sinceridad. En serio que fue incomodo encontrar el disgusto de la pobre autora pero ni modo de no completarlo :c. Ok fue una nota larguísima espero de todo corazón que la lean y traten de comprender mi situación :s me siento entre la espada y la pared, porque enserio es muy triste ver tantas adaptaciones sin los derechos de responsabilidad y gracias a los que me insistieron en buscar el autor original ya que no me convertí en otra mal agradecida mas. Por ultimo muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que estén de acuerdo en que los termine porque es una historia bella :3. _**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes son de Eichiiro Oda y esta gran historia es de Anne Hilldweller._**

**_Capitulo 16_**

– ¿Dónde estabas Nami? – preguntó inquisidoramente Vivi.

– Fui a ver a las modelos.

– Que raro, yo fui allá y no te vi.

– Es que también fui al baño.

– Ah, ok – respondió no muy convencida.

Moví la cabeza negativamente cuando la vi ir a saludar a un chico que la miraba, yo me acerqué a la mesa y busqué algún bocadillo que no estuviera mezclado, pero como no encontré ninguno tomé un pedazo de queso y le di una pequeña mordida

– Uf, no hagas eso en mi presencia… me trae muy gratos recuerdos – dijo Luffy detrás de mí y casi me atraganto, tomé una copa y bebí.

– Quieres provocarme un infarto, ¿verdad? – exclamé volteándome para encararlo.

– Tú también a mí, no tienes idea de lo sensual que te ves comiendo.

– Estás loco – dije mirando hacia el techo.

– Puede ser, pero, ¿a poco no te fascina? – exclamó guiñándome un ojo.

– Pero, ¿ustedes se conocen? – dijo de pronto Violet parándose frente a nosotros y no supe que decirle, entré en pánico al pensar que hubiera escuchado el comentario de Luffy, pero pensé que no tendría esa sonrisa en el rostro.

– Sí, estuvimos juntos un semestre en la universidad – respondió él muy seguro.

– Yo siempre he dicho que el mundo es un pañuelo, jamás me imaginé que fueras amiga de Luffy, no te ofendas hermanito, pero tienes unas amistades – dijo dándole palmaditas en el hombro – no lo digo por Robin, ella es aparte, pero te he conocido cada "amiguita" – agregó mirando hacia arriba.

– Bueno, en realidad no somos amigos, no nos habíamos visto desde ese entonces – dije siguiéndole el juego.

– Pero las amistades se pueden retomar, ¿verdad hermanita? – dijo abrazándola cariñosamente – además aquí entre nos Violet, si no fuera porque le ayude en matemáticas Nami aún no se graduaría.

– ¿No me digas que ella era la que te regalaba esos deliciosos chocolates?

– La misma – respondió muy seguro dándome una mirada de complicidad.

– Sí, es que mi mamá trabajaba ahí y siempre llevaba, pero como a mí no me gustan, prefería dárselos a él en pago a sus clases, en lugar de…

– Te dije desde un principio que jamás aceptaba dinero de las mujeres, ni siquiera pensaba cobrarte, tú insistías en regalármelos – interrumpió mirándome seriamente.

– Ay sí Luffy, como si desconociera la forma en que te cobrabas, fui a la misma preparatoria que tú, ¿recuerdas?, creo que aún sigue ahí tu fama, por eso ella me caía bien, porque nunca sucumbió ante tus encantos.

– Más bien dirás que te encantaban los chocolates.

– También, pero eso es aparte, definitivo, Nami, tienes que ir a mi boda, no voy a permitir que este hermano mío vaya con nadie más que no seas tú

– Gracias Violet, pero…

– Ningún pero, no voy a aceptar una negativa de tu parte, la boda es en dos meses y ahí te quiero ver, por cierto, no veo a mi novio, iré a buscarlo – dio dos pasos y se volteó a verme – no excusas Nami – agregó y me guiñó un ojo.

– Es una lástima que no te guste el chocolate, se me había ocurrido una idea genial – dijo pícaramente y después tomó un bocadillo.

– Pero, ¿cómo puedes decirme eso después de lo que acaba de decirme tu hermana? – pregunté angustiada, ¿que acaso él no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sexo?

– No hay nada que decir al respecto – se llevó el bocadillo completo a la boca.

– ¿Perdón?, tu hermana cree que nos conocemos de años, que soy casi un modelo a seguir y encima parece estar empeñada en que vaya a su boda con–ti–go.

– Así es Violet, cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no hay poder humano que se la quite, pero yo no le veo mayor problema a lo que te dice, mejor que siga pensando que eres un modelo a seguir, y en cuanto a la boda, vamos y ya.

– ¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo?, se te olvida un pequeño detalle, yo tengo novio.

– Eso no es problema, tu novio seguramente tendrá un negocio que cerrar ese fin de semana – aseguró irónico y serio, con una expresión en el rostro que no le había visto.

– ¿Y Robin?

– Que no es mi novia – exclamó molesto y tomó una copa que se bebió de un trago.

– No, por supuesto que no – dije sarcástica.

– Piensa lo que quieras.

– Perfecto, entonces ve con ella a la boda porque yo no iré de ningún modo – aseguré.

– ¿Estás celosa? – preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

– Tú no tienes vergüenza de verdad – exclamé exasperada.

– Eso no responde mi pregunta.

– Estoy tan celosa de Robin como tú lo estás de Zoro, ¿satisfecho? – respondí irónica.

– ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? – exclamó ella acercándose a él y tomándolo del brazo, lo bueno es que no era su novia, no sé que le haría si en realidad lo fuera.

– Con permiso, tengo que checar cosas en la cocina – dije y me alejé.

– ¿Qué le pasa? – escuché que Robin le preguntó.

– Nada, seguro está estresada por todo el evento.

Entré a la cocina y me dieron ganas de aventar los sartenes, es que no había conocido hombre más cínico en toda mi vida, mira que negar y engañar a la novia en el mismo lugar donde ella se encontraba. Me llevé una mano a la frente, es que yo no podía ser más tonta, ¿qué me daba ese hombre que me hacía perder la cordura?, bueno, sí lo sabía, el mejor sexo que había tenido jamás, pero no podía dejarme llevar por eso, debía encontrar la forma de recobrar la sensatez.

Era lunes por la noche y yo seguía en la oficina, como iba a tomar un par de días libres porque finalmente Zoro y yo nos iríamos de vacaciones, tenía que dejar todo listo en la oficina. Estaba concentrada respondiendo unos mails cuando escuché que tocaron mi puerta, giré la cabeza y casi me da un paro cardíaco cuando vi que era Luffy.

– ¿Tú?, ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunté más que sorprendida.

– Buenas noches, yo muy bien, aunque no tanto como tú – exclamó con una gran sonrisa entrando y se quedó de pie del otro lado del escritorio

.– Buenas noches Luffy, ¿cómo estas?

– Que diferencia, primero los saludos y luego lo que quieras.

– Ahora sí me puedes decir a que debo el honor de tu visita.

– Violet me pidió que te entregara esto – respondió entregándome un sobre blanco en el que estaba escrito mi nombre con una hermosa letra – le has caído de maravilla ya que ha sido muy selectiva con los invitados no sé que le hiciste, pero te quiere ahí.

-Luffy,pero yo… ¿tú quieres que yo vaya?

– Sería divertido, va a ser en Miami, imagínate, el mar, la playa, el sol, la arena, tú y yo desnudos al anochecer – respondió mientras caminaba y se paraba junto a mí, recargado en el escritorio, yo hice un poco la silla para atrás, nerviosa – además, Violet no te perdonaría tu ausencia y sabe dónde encontrarte y no querrás conocerla enfadada, hasta asusta a Ace, así que imagínate.

– Trataré, pero la verdad no te lo aseguro.


	17. Chapter 17

**Gracias por entender :D así que sigamos con este bello fic.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Oda y la historia es de Anne Hilldweller**

**Capitulo 17**

Me dio una de esas sonrisas arrebatadoras que elevaba mi pulso a mil y entonces recordé lo que había fantaseado con él en varias ocasiones, mi corazón se aceleró ante semejante idea, no imaginé que pudiera cumplirla, lo bueno es que pasaban de las ocho y no había nadie más en la oficina, salvo los vigilantes pero se encontraban en la planta baja, así que decidí arriesgarme.

– Necesito ir a la oficina de mi jefe por unos papeles – dije para despistarlo, quería tomarlo por sorpresa.

– Está bien, te espero.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa y salí, entré a la oficina de Vivi y le agradecí su vanidad como nunca antes. Me miré en el espejo que tenía pegado detrás de la puerta y arreglé un poco mi cabello, no sé para que con lo que tenía planeado hacer. Caminé de puntas a mi oficina y lo vi sentado sosteniendo y mirando una foto mía con Zoro, se me había olvidado que la tenía ahí. Cerré despacio la puerta de la oficina y le puse el seguro, caminé tratando de no hacer ruido y cuando estuve a su lado, le quite el portarretratos de la mano y lo puse con la foto hacia abajo sobre el escritorio.

Me miró y entonces yo me senté encima de él, con mis piernas a sus costados, me sonrió sensualmente, adoraba esas sonrisas, puse mis manos sobre el respaldo de la silla y lo besé apasionadamente, él me abrazó y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, devorando mi lengua, yo comencé a desabrochar su camisa sin dejar de besarlo y él me sacaba la blusa de la falda, cuando lo logró, acarició la piel de mi espalda y sentí que movía sus dedos para desabrochar mi blusa, pero lo frené.

Me hice un poco hacia atrás y la desbroché yo lentamente, él me miraba fascinado, con la sonrisa retorcida, me abrí la blusa y desabroché el sostén, de casualidad me había puesto uno que se abrochaba por enfrente, cuando destapé mis senos él comenzó a besarlos, pasando su lengua por mis pezones, yo emití un suave jadeo y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás por las sensaciones que me provocaban sus labios.

Subió mi falda y comenzó a retirar mi ropa interior, me puse de pie para quitármela por completo y él saco un condón de la bolsa del pantalón, me sorprendía tanto que siempre llevara uno consigo, no quise pensar en eso, sólo disfrutar del momento. Le quite el condón de la mano, le desabroché el pantalón y me hinqué, me llevé su erección a la boca y él emitió un gruñido delicioso, así que seguí absorbiéndoselo con delicadeza, su cabeza la tenía hacia atrás y se lamía los labios gimiendo con sus dedos enterrados en mis cabellos.

Cuando ya no aguanté más, le coloqué el condón y me monté en él emitiendo un gemido cuando lo sentí dentro de mí, él levanto la cara, me tomó por nalgas y me ayudo a subir y bajar mientras nos besábamos frenéticamente, yo tenía los ojos cerrados, concentrada únicamente en las maravillosas sensaciones que me hacía sentir, me fascinaba la forma en que se movía en mi interior. Nos separamos para respirar, pero nuestros labios seguían juntos, jadeando, inundando nuestras bocas con el tibio aliento que emanábamos. Le sujeté las manos y las enlacé con las mías colocándolas en los costados de su cabeza.

– Me fascina cuando tomas el control – susurró con la voz entre cortada.

– Te haré mi esclavo, entonces – dije mientras me movía en círculos.

– Hazme lo que quieras… pero, no me dejes.

Le sonreí y seguí moviéndome, no quería engancharme en sus palabras, no cuando estábamos teniendo sexo, en ese estado se dicen muchas cosas, pero no tienen el mismo valor a cuando se dicen con los cinco sentidos bien puestos. Apreté más sus manos cuando sentí que juntos llegábamos al orgasmo y recargué la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, él se soltó y me abrazó fuertemente.

– De verdad eres maravillosa – susurró en mi oído y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Un repentino ruido nos hizo aterrizar de golpe en la realidad y me levanté a toda prisa, con los dedos temblorosos me abroché el sostén y abotoné la blusa, abrí la puerta despacio y sólo asomé medio cuerpo, era uno de los vigilantes que había subido a hacer su rondín habitual.

– Buenas noches señorita Nami, ¿todavía por aquí? – dijo amablemente.

– Sí, terminando una campaña, pero ya casi me voy.

– ¿Quiere que le pida un taxi?

– No es necesario, gracias.

Me sonrió y caminó a los elevadores, yo apreté los ojos de miedo y cerré de nuevo la puerta. Me di la vuelta y Luffy estaba parado justo detrás de mí, con su dedo pulgar delineó mis labios y luego acarició mi mejilla y bajó a mi cuello acariciándolo también.

– Debemos irnos, los policías estarán a la expectativa de mi salida, además, deben saber que estás aquí.

– Dije que iba a otro piso, no saben que estoy aquí contigo, es una gran ventaja que las ventanas de tu oficina tengan persianas, no se dio cuenta de mi presencia – dijo mientras besaba suavemente mi cuello y acariciaba mi cintura.

– Luffy, por favor – dije con un hilo de voz, mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando de nuevo a sus caricias haciéndome perder la perspectiva de donde nos encontrábamos.

– Sólo una vez más, haré un viaje de negocios y no sé cuando pueda regresar a Nueva Jersey, quizá nos veamos hasta el día de la boda – anunció lamiendo mi oreja en tanto sus manos acariciaban mis senos por encima de la blusa.

– Aún no te he confirmado que iré.

– Con mayor razón, necesito hacerte mía una vez más esta noche.

Me besó apasionadamente mientras desabrochaba la blusa y la bajaba dejando al descubierto mis hombros, dio pequeños besos en uno y después siguió por mi cuello y paso hasta el otro hombro, yo tenía mis manos entre sus cabellos. Me cargó y me depositó sobre el escritorio, como pude hice a un lado las cosas y tiré el portarretratos al suelo, él se rio y sentí como separaba suavemente mis piernas para enterrar su cabeza y besar mi parte más íntima. No pude reprimir el gemido al sentir como movía su tibia lengua en mí, puso un dedo en mi boca y comencé a chupárselo para no gritar, estaba totalmente envuelta en las magníficas sensaciones que me estaban provocando sus besos, en esa parte tan sensible.

Sentí que iba a explotar y él se detuvo, yo lo miré casi con furia y él sólo me sonrió, se colocó un nuevo condón, tomó mis piernas y entró en mí de golpe, moviéndose con desesperación, gimiendo al unísono, lo veía morderse el labio inferior, totalmente perdido en la excitación y en la lujuria del momento, gruñó cuando llegó al clímax, lo que provocó que yo lo alcanzara instantes después y luego salió de mí.

El sonido de mi celular hizo que pegara un grito del susto y hasta me llevé la mano al pecho, Luffy se rió a carcajada abierta y yo le di una mirada de odio. Alcancé el aparato y los colores se me fueron de la cara cuando vi que era una llamada de Zoro, no quería siquiera imaginar que hubiera pasado si se le hubiera ocurrido llamar dos minutos antes. No muy segura contesté, sabía que insistiría.

– Hola – dije conteniendo la respiración.

– Hola Nami, adivina donde estoy.

– Ni idea – no tenía cabeza ni para pensar del uno al cinco menos para adivinar.

– Afuera de tu oficina, marqué a tu casa, pero como no me contestaste supuse que estarías aquí, te invito a cenar.

– Que sorpresa, en unos minutos bajo – dije nerviosa y le colgué.

Miré con pánico a Luffy y comencé a abrocharme la blusa y metérmela en la falda. Comencé a buscar mis pantaletas, pero no las veía por ningún lado, él estaba parado cruzado de brazos viéndome seriamente, creo que había adivinado quien me había llamado, yo levanté los hombros y moví la cabeza negativamente, él sabía perfectamente de la existencia de Zoro, además, lo que había entre nosotros sólo era sexo, aunque ya no existieran las reglas, al final del día lo único que nos unía era eso, sexo sin compromiso ni ataduras.

– ¿Buscas esto? – preguntó mostrándome mis nada sexys pantaletas azules.

– Cómo te gusta hacerme sufrir – exclamé y levanté la mano para quitársela pero él puso la suya detrás de su espalda – no es momento de juegos, tengo que irme ya.

– Pues vete, yo no te estoy deteniendo.

– Dame eso de una buena vez.

– No, quiero conservar algo tuyo hasta que vuelva a verte.

– Pero eso no – grité entre seria y asustada.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Por obvias razones que no quiero repetirte, dámelas ya y estoy hablando en serio.

– ¿O qué?, ¿vas a llamar a los policías?

– Ash, me estás desesperando en serio, ya déjate de juegos.

– Hasta luego Nami, que pases buenas noches.

Comenzó a caminar y lo atajé en la puerta casi estampándolo en ella.

– Por favor, Luffy – dije en tono suplicante, casi al borde de las lágrimas de desesperación.

– Él te tiene completa, ¿qué más da que yo conserve esto?

– No, no me tiene completa y lo sabes, no te puedo dejar eso, al menos no hoy, otro día, te lo prometo, cuando volvamos a vernos, te daré otra cosa hoy, por favor.

– ¿Y qué me darías a cambio?

Lo tomé de la mano obligándolo a caminar conmigo, no quería que se me escapara, se veía molesto y quizá podría ser capaz de cometer una locura. Abrí el cajón de mi escritorio con la mano que tenía libre, sin soltarlo, ahí tenía una pañoleta, la saqué y la puse sobre el escritorio, tomé el pequeño perfume que estaba también en el cajón y le rocié un poco a la pañoleta y se la di. Me sonrió y me entregó las pantaletas.

– Ah, se me olvidaba decirte, no uses vestido rosa ni lila para la boda – dijo en el umbral de la puerta.

– No te he asegurado que iré.

– Buenas noches, Nami


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Oda y la historia de AnneHilldweller**

**Capitulo 18**

Salió y yo me coloqué rápido mis pantaletas. Zoro me llamó de nuevo y le aseguré que ya bajaba. Fui al baño y me arreglé un poco el cabello, el maquillaje y me puse un poco de perfume. Cuando subí al auto, Zoro me dio una mirada de reproche.

– Perdón, se atascó la impresora y no podía dejarla así, el servicio es muy caro.

– Está bien, ¿adónde quieres ir a cenar?

– No sé, ¿a ti que se te antoja?

– Comida china, ¿te apetece?

– Sí, vamos.

No hablamos mucho en el camino al restaurante, ni durante la cena, Zoro estaba mensajeándose con un cliente, según me dijo, aunque se le escapan unas sonrisitas que dudaba que un cliente se las provocara, quizá era lo que yo quería ver para no sentirme tan culpable por engañarlo, después de todo iba a cumplir su promesa de irnos de viaje solos los dos, sin trabajo de por medio, o, ¿lo estaría haciendo para acallar sus culpas también?

Fui al baño y me miré al espejo, pensé que tal vez debería dejar a Zoro, no se merecía lo que le estaba haciendo y ya una vez había intentado dejar a Luffy y no había funcionado, así que ahora me tocaba hacer la prueba con mi novio. Suspiré resignada, el viaje sería la última oportunidad para tratar de salvar mi relación con él. Me llevó a mi departamento y me dijo que nos veríamos hasta el jueves, que era cuando salíamos de viaje.

Los días siguientes tuve mucho trabajo, pero ya no podía ver mi oficina de la misma manera, por ratos me quedaba mirando la silla donde Luffy me había hecho suya y me había pedido que no lo dejara, la sonrisa estúpida aparecía en mi rostro sin remedio, como deseaba que sus palabras fueran ciertas, pero eran sólo eso, palabras que se las llevaba el viento porque no daba ninguna otra señal, si en realidad quisiera que yo estuviera en su vida mostraría algún interés, que sé yo, una llamada, un mensaje, pero nada, silencio total. Abrí el cajón y me topé con la invitación de Violet, la saque y me puse a leerla, era color crema, de un papel finísimo y una letras preciosas.

**Violet D. Monkey & Sanji Kuroashi**

**En compa****ñí****a de nuestros padres:**

**Rouge & Monkey D. Dragon**

**Zeff Kuroashi**

**Deseamos compartir con ustedes nuestro enlace matrimonial,**

**Que se llevar****á**** a cabo el s****á****bado 13 de diciembre en MacArthur Causeway #395, Miami South Beach a las 18 hrs.**

**La recepci****ó****n ser****á**** en el mismo sitio una vez concluida la ceremonia.**

**Agradecemos su asistencia**

Suspiré después de leerla, a pesar que el matrimonio no era mi gran ilusión, ya me había mentalizado que algún día daría ese paso con Zoro, aunque ahora no estaba tan segura de lograrlo, pero tampoco me lo imaginaba con Luffy, no se veía que fuera de ese tipo, dado que mejor se iba a casar su hermana menor que él. Moví la cabeza, pero, ¿qué estaba pensando? Es increíble lo vulnerables que somos las mujeres y como unas simples palabras nos hacen perder la perspectiva. _"No me dejes"_, recordé como si lo estuviera escuchando en ese preciso momento, con su voz distorsionada, suspiré de nuevo, dejé la invitación en el mismo lugar y seguí con mi trabajo.

A las diez de la mañana en punto llegó Zoro por mí para irnos al aeropuerto, subió al departamento por mi maleta y una vez en la calle, el taxista la metió a la cajuela. Apenas habíamos subido al vehículo su celular sonó, él miró el identificador, pero no respondió la llamada y envió un mensaje.

– Perdón Nami, parece que no todos en la oficina se enteraron que estoy de vacaciones – justificó mientras escribía.

– No te preocupes.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y se alejó un poco de mí para hablar por teléfono, ¿es que ni siquiera este fin de semana lo iban a dejar en paz? Empezaba a odiar su trabajo. Después de registrar las maletas me senté en la sala de espera mientras él seguía pegado al celular recargado en un muro. Más tarde tomó asiento a mi lado y me dio un beso en frente y luego empezó a leer el periódico, fantásticas vacaciones iba a pasar, estaba a punto de regresarme a mi casa cuando anunciaron que subiéramos al avión.

Afortunadamente, en el último minuto había decidido llevar mi Ipod, así que cuando anunciaron que se podía prender aparatos me puse el mío, en tanto veía que Zoro ya tenía los ojos cerrados, claro él estaba sumamente acostumbrado a los aviones.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, al subir al taxi le entregó un papel con una dirección, yo bajé la ventanilla del auto para permitir que el aire acariciara mi cara. Minutos después llegamos a un muy bonito vecindario y el taxi se estacionó frente a una hermosa casa con techo de dos aguas. El taxista bajó las maletas y las puso justo en la puerta. Zoro le pagó y después me tomó del brazo para caminar juntos, sacó unas llaves del pantalón y abrió la puerta, tomó el par de maletas y las dejó en mitad de la sala. La casa era relativamente pequeña, pero muy espaciosa y con muebles rústicos de madera.

– Zoro, ¿de quién es esta casa? – pregunté sentándome en el confortable sillón.

– De un cliente, me la prestó por este fin de semana, al parecer quiere venderla y la anda promocionando a ver si alguien se interesa por ella.

– ¿Tú eres un posible comprador?

– Eso le hice creer con tal de que me la prestara, así nos ahorramos lo del hospedaje y lo gastamos en otra cosa, ya después le diré que no te gusto.

– Francamente es muy linda – respondí entrando a la cocina – pero, no podríamos costearla, el rumbo parece muy caro.

– Lo es, así que mejor disfrutemos de la casa por estos días, subiré las maletas, para ir a comer y dar un paseo por los alrededores.

Salí de la cocina para seguir explorando la casa, al fondo había una hermosa cantina, con las copas colgando del techo y varias botellas en los anaqueles, fui a curiosear y vi que había casi de todo, brandy, ron, whisky, vodka, tequila, pero todas estaban selladas, parecía que sólo formaban parte de la decoración.

Zoro bajó corriendo las escaleras y salimos. Caminamos un poco hasta llegar a la avenida principal y ahí tomamos un taxi. Comimos en un bonito restaurante y estuvimos platicando por un par de horas, como en los viejos tiempos, en el garaje de su casa, en el cual había sido nuestra primera vez, un día que su padre fue a casa del mio a ver un partido en la televisión, aquello parecía tan lejano.

De regreso, pedimos al taxista que nos dejara en la avenida principal y bajamos caminando por el sendero, jugando y haciendo bromas, me había olvidado de todo eso, Zoro solía ser muy alegre y jovial antes de entrar a trabajar a aquella casa de bolsa que lo había convertido en un adicto al trabajo. Y no pude evitar sentir remordimientos por mi conducta, él matándose en el trabajo y yo enredándome con un hombre que, para completar el cuadro, era cliente suyo, me pregunté que tanto se frecuentaban, pero decidí no expresarlo en voz alta.

Al ir cruzando el caminito que llevaba a la entrada principal de la casa un aroma delicioso a comida llegó a mi nariz, lo que me recordó que hacía mucho yo no cocinaba. Zoro abrió la puerta y al entrar a la sala escuchamos música proveniente de la cocina, ambos nos volteamos a ver y le mostré mi Ipod que lo traía en la bolsa de mi chamarra. Así que, sigilosos y yo con un poco de miedo, caminamos lentamente hacia la cocina que tenía la puerta cerrada, Zoro la empujó con sumo cuidado y casi me da un infarto al ver a Robin y Luffy cocinando y cantando cual recién casados. Volteé a ver a Zoro con una cara de no dar crédito y él sólo se encogió de hombros sorprendido por verlos también ahí, carraspeó un poco y Robin volteó y nos miró extrañada, pero nos sonrió. Luffy también volteó y la expresión en su rostro era inescrutable, no daba el menor indicio de lo que pasaba por su mente.

– ¡Zoro, Nami!, que gusto de verlos – exclamó Robin alegremente – no me dijiste que los habías invitado – dijo a Luffy dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

– En realidad no sabíamos que ustedes estarían aquí, Luffy me prestó la casa por el fin de semana – respondió Zoro mirándolo como pidiéndole una explicación.

– ¿Qué no era el próximo fin de semana? – exclamó Luffy confundido.

– Bueno, hay suficiente espacio para los cuatro y así será mucho más divertido – agregó Robin.

Yo simplemente no podía hacer ni decir nada, estaba estupefacta tratando de procesar la información en mi mente, el shock había sido más grande a cuando me lo topé en el estadio y lo que más me había molestado era haberlo visto tan feliz con Robin, ¿cómo podía decir que no era su novia si parecía todo lo contrario? Lo único que atiné hacer fue jalar a Zoro del brazo para sacarlo de la casa mientras le daba una mirada de odio a Luffy que nos veía seriamente.

– ¿Él fue quien te presto la casa? – pregunté molesta afuera de la puerta principal.

– Sí – respondió parándose frente a mí.

– No podemos quedarnos aquí, busquemos un hotel, al fin estamos a diez minutos del centro de Las Vegas.

– Pero linda, ¿desde cuándo eres antisocial?

– ¿Linda? – pregunté extrañada olvidando por un segundo el origen de la pelea.

– dije... Nami por el enojo ya ni me escuchas bien.

– Te escuché perfectamente bien y me dijiste linda desde cuándo me dices así?

– Ya sé porque fue la confusión – exclamó ignorando mi pregunta – es que primero le había dicho que vendríamos el siguiente fin de semana, pero como tengo que ir a… San Francisco en esa fecha le cambié el día a la mera hora, fue mi culpa Nami, perdón – se acercó y puso una mano en mi mentón – pero, no podemos hacerle un desaire, Luffy ha sido muy amable conmigo, además, se ve que a Robin le caes muy bien, será como aquel viaje que hicimos con Vivi y Koza, acuérdate que la pasamos genial.

– Pero, se suponía que la razón de este viaje era para estar solos tú y yo.

– Y lo estaremos Nami, ¿a poco crees que ellos no querrán estar solos también? – respondió serio – anda, no seas así, serían prácticamente 3 días.

Sentí como se me revolvió el estómago con la insinuación, la escenita de la cocina estaba muy fresca en mi mente y no quise ni pensar como hubiera terminado si no hubiésemos interrumpido. Zoro me dio un ligero beso en los labios y escuchamos que alguien carraspeaba, volteamos, pero él seguía sosteniendo mi mentón.

– Perdón, no quise interrumpir, la cena está casi lista, pasen y después vemos como nos acomodamos – exclamó Robin desde el umbral de la puerta, Luffy estaba detrás de ella con una mirada de pocos amigos, como si quisiera fulminar a alguien.

– Gracias Robin, pero nosotros acabamos de comer, además supongo que ustedes querrán estar solos, creo que será mejor que Zoro y yo nos vayamos a un hotel – dije separándome de él, pero entrelacé mi mano con la suya.

– De ninguna manera, el que se confundió fui yo, los que debemos irnos somos Robin y yo – dijo Luffy abrazándola por la cintura.

– No, Luffy, por supuesto que no, es tu casa, además la culpa fue mía porque primero te dije que vendríamos el siguiente fin de semana y apenas el martes te avise que siempre llegaríamos hoy, yo fui el de la confusión.

– Nadie se va a ir a ningún lado, quizá no somos los mejores amigos del mundo pero será grandioso convivir este fin de semana y conocernos más, ¿verdad? – dijo Robin volteando a ver a Luffy y le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

– Yo encantado, esta es su casa y Robin tiene razón, no veo ninguna razón para que no la podamos pasar bien los cuatro – respondió mientras chocaba delicadamente su cabeza con la de ella que le sonrió.

– Yo tampoco le veo mayor problema, es que Nami tenía la ilusión de que estuviéramos solos ella y yo – intervino Zoro dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios.

– Nami, no te preocupes por eso, compartirán habitación, y Luffy y yo podemos usar tapones en las orejas contra el ruido.

–Robin, pero que cosas dices.

– Ay Nami, ya todos somos adultos aquí, no tiene nada de malo, anda, acompáñame a la cocina a terminar la cena – exclamó Robin tomándome de la mano que tenía libre obligándome a caminar.

Con dificultad solté a Zoro, yo seguía con el estómago hecho nudos por las muestras de afecto entre ella y Luffy y cuando pasé a su lado le corrí la mirada furiosa y él desvió la suya. Me excusé con Robin diciéndole que estaba muy cansada y que mejor aprovecharía para subir a acomodar mis pertenencias. Cuando salí de la cocina Luffy y Zoro miraban televisión y sostenían una copa cada uno, sólo les dije con permiso y subí corriendo las escaleras.

_**Si yo se que linda no va con Zoro pero es mejor de lo que decía el original D: xD.**_

_**No vayan a buscar el fic original, no sean tramposos jajaja pero por favor paciencia que ya entre a la U así que perdon por la demora. Gracias por leer y saludos :D**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Perdón pero acá esta el capítulo, oigan no sean tramposos :c jajajaja; y hasta ahora Luffy dice que Robin es una amiga, vamos a ver XD**

**Los personajes son de Eichiiro Oda y la historia es de AnneHilldweller**

**Capitulo 19**

Abrí la puerta de la primera habitación y sólo había una maleta que supuse era la de Luffy y Robin, me dieron ganas de arrojarla por las escaleras, pero sabía que tenía que guardar la compostura, nos quedaban tres largos y tortuosos días que no sabía cómo iba a sobrellevar. En la recámara contigua estaba mi maleta y la de Zoro Tomé la mía y empecé a desempacar, aún era temprano, pero me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama, no estaba dispuesta a bajar y seguir presenciando las expresiones de cariño entre Robin y Luffy, no tenía idea si podría evitar hacer una escena de celos que no venía al caso porque también estaba mi novio.

No supe en qué momento me quedé dormida. De pronto, sentí el peso de alguien sentándose en la cama y una suave mano que empezó a acariciarme la espalda, abrí los ojos y giré mi cabeza, era Zoro que me miraba con deseo y aunque estaba que reventaba de los celos no iba a tener relaciones con él sólo por venganza.

– Zoro no estoy de humor ahora, me duele la cabeza, estoy cansada por el viaje.

– Está bien, como quieras, luego estás reclamando y ahora sales con que te sientes mal – dijo molesto levantándose de la cama.

– Claro, yo sí tengo que aguantarme que tú prefieras trabajar que hacerme el amor y con una vez que yo me niego me lo echas en cara.

– No quiero volver a discutir contigo Nami, ya tuve suficiente por hoy de recriminaciones, ¿no que te duele la cabeza?

– Pues sí y mucho, buenas noches – dije molesta y me puse la almohada sobre la cabeza.

Minutos después él se acostó a mi lado, apagó la luz de la mesa de noche y me dio la espalda sin decir nada. Apreté la almohada de coraje, estaba por levantarme para ir a dormir al sofá cuando mi celular sonó, lo tomé y era número restringido.

– Hola – contesté desconcertada.

– Tienes cinco minutos para bajar a la cocina o subo y le cuento todo a Zoro, recuerda que tengo una prenda que te pertenece – sentenció Luffy y me colgó.

El enojo que yo sentía se transformó en pánico, por el tono de su voz, supe que su amenaza no era en vano y no podía permitir que eso sucediera, no tenía la menor idea de cuál sería la reacción de Zoro y francamente no quería averiguarlo y menos con la mini discusión que acabábamos de tener.

– ¿Quién era? – preguntó Zoro sin voltear a mirarme.

– Nadie, me colgaron, voy por un vaso de agua para tomarme una pastilla – respondí poniéndome las pantuflas y levantándome de la cama.

Zoro no me dijo nada más y salí de la habitación con el pulso hasta las nubes, ¿qué se creía Luffy para amenazarme de ese modo?, cuando él estaba de lo más contento con su noviecita, me iba a escuchar, si a esas íbamos yo también tenía varias cosas que contarle a Robin, que seguramente no le agradarían para nada.

Desde la sala se distinguía la luz proveniente de la cocina, tomé un respiro y entré. Luffy estaba parado, recargado en el mueble junto al lavabo, sosteniendo mi pañoleta entre sus manos. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al verlo, definitivamente no estaba jugando, estaba dispuesto a decirle todo a Zoro y entregarle pruebas contundentes.

– ¿Qué pretendes? – pregunté seria y molesta cruzándome de brazos.

– No quiero que él te toque – respondió usando el mismo tono de voz que yo.

– Es mi novio, ¿lo olvidas?, ¿acaso yo te estoy prohibiendo que lo hagas con tu novia?

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Robin no es mi novia?

– Que cínico eres, ¿cómo te atreves a negarla después de lo que he visto hoy?

– Pues no se compara con lo que yo vi – exclamó acercándose a mí.

– Pues yo no niego a Zoro, sabes perfectamente que es mi novio – dije caminando hacia atrás

– No me lo recuerdes – dijo acercándose más – no me hagas recordar que lo vi dándote un beso.

– Pues eso es lo que hacen los novios, ¿no?, no sólo cocinan y cantan juntos y se toquetean frente a otros – seguí caminando y topé con el refrigerador.

– Con un demonio – exclamó exasperado a pocos pasos de mí – ¡Robin no es mi novia!, es mi amiga de toda la vida.

– Mira qué casualidad, Zoro y yo también nos conocemos desde niños.

– Ahora comprendo porque recurriste a mí – dijo sarcásticamente poniendo sus manos al lado de mis hombros impidiéndome el paso.

– ¡Cómo te atreves! – exclamé y quise darle una bofetada, pero me atajo la mano.

– Sabes que tengo razón, si él cumpliera con sus obligaciones no tendrías ninguna necesidad de citarte con un extraño.

– Fue una estupidez de la que ahora me arrepiento – exclamé soltándome, pero él rápidamente subió el brazo y volvió a hacerme prisionera.

– ¿En verdad te arrepientes? – preguntó a milímetros de mis labios y aspiré su aliento embriagador – ¿estás segura? – agregó acariciando suavemente mi cuello y luego descendió su mano a uno de mis senos que masajeó encima de la ropa, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

– Basta, por favor – dije con un hilo de voz, no podía controlar mi cuerpo cuando él me estaba tocando y tenía su aliento clavado en mi nariz.

– ¿En serio quieres que me detenga? – susurró en mis labios mientras su mano bajaba por mi costado hasta mi nalga que apretó y luego pegó su cuerpo al mío, uniendo nuestros sexos que sólo los separaba la delgada ropa de nuestras pijamas.

– Alguien puede bajar – dije con dificultad, olvidando todo el enojo.

Su respuesta fue lamer mis labios y levantar mi pierna para pegar mucho más su cuerpo al mío y rozar más nuestros sexos moviéndose suavemente, sin dejar de mirarme, un jadeo se escapó de mis labios, no podía evitarlo, él me hacía perder completamente el sentido de todo y, aunque la cabeza me gritaba que detuviera esa locura, mi cuerpo entero lo reclamaba, no tenía fuerzas suficientes para detenerlo.

Introdujo su lengua ansiosa en mi boca y la mía la recibió con la misma inquietud. Puso ambas manos en mis nalgas y yo lo envolví con mis piernas, me cargó y comenzó a caminar conmigo mientras yo le lamía el cuello, sentí que mi espalda chocaba con una puerta y como pude la abrí volviendo a besarlo, entramos y me colocó sobre una superficie fría. Se separó, encendió una tenue luz y cerró la puerta, entonces me di cuenta que estaba sentada encima de una lavadora dentro de un pequeño cuarto.

Volvió a mi lado y me besó desenfrenadamente mientras sus manos soltaban las tiras de mi pantalón, le ayude a bajármelo al igual que mi ropa interior, y le quité la parte de arriba de su pijama, le besé y lamí el torso desnudo olvidándome completamente de donde estábamos. Él terminó de desnudarme y me besó los pechos en tanto yo bajaba su pantalón y su bóxer, antes de quitárselo por completo sacó un condón y se lo puso entrando en mí con urgencia.

Me besó para ahogar mi gemido y se movía con rapidez en tanto yo lo rodeaba con mis piernas aprisionándolo. Se separó de mis labios y nuestras narices se rozaban, nos mirábamos a los ojos mientras él seguía moviéndose en mi interior, nuestros gemidos se mezclaban y ambos sonreíamos sumergidos en el enorme placer que estábamos sintiendo, no existía nada más en ese momento, sólo él, yo y el fuego de la pasión. Sentí como llegaba al orgasmo y él me besó para callar el grito que emitiría, hizo los últimos movimientos y alcanzó el éxtasis total sin dejar de besarme. Nos abrazamos y sentí su pecho agitado en el mío.

– Nadie te ha hecho vibrar como yo y nadie jamás podrá hacerlo, soy el único que conoce el mapa de tu cuerpo y sabe exactamente qué lugares tocar y cómo hacerlo – dijo mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba mi espalda.

– Lo sé, lo sé y me asusta – acepté avergonzada.

– No tienes nada que temer Nami – respondió separándose sólo lo necesario para mirarme.

– Esto es una locura, Luffy.

– Sí, la más maravillosa que he cometido en toda mi vida.

Puse mis manos en su rostro y lo besé delicadamente, él me correspondió de la misma manera, después de unos minutos nos separamos y comenzamos a vestirnos en silencio. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta él me jaló de un brazo haciéndome voltear.

– No permitas que te toque, por favor.

– Y tú prométeme que no la tocaras a ella.

– No estamos en la misma recámara, te repito que sólo somos amigos, en cambio, yo no podré dormir sabiendo que compartes la cama con él.

– Sólo será para dormir, lo prometo – le di un ligero beso y salí de ahí.

Crucé lentamente la cocina y la sala sintiéndome en las nubes, jamás me imaginé que esa aventura fugaz de lejos y en verdad me asustaba lo que estaba sintiendo, al menos para mí estaba dejando de ser sólo sexo, mi corazón estaba por quebrantar completamente la tercera regla. Subí cuidadosamente las escaleras y al llegar al último escalón vi que Robin salía de mi habitación.


	20. Chapter 20

**Gracias por el apoyo, y sus bellos comentarios jajajaja**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Oda-sensei y la historia de AnneHilldweller**

**Capitulo 20**

– ¿Robin? – exclamé mirándola desconcertada – ¿qué hacías en mi cuarto?

– Ay Nami, me asustaste, es que esa recámara es la que ocupo normalmente y como soy muy sensible para la luz, necesito dormir con antifaz y entré por el que siempre guardo en el cajón de la mesita de noche – aclaró y me lo enseñó – toqué la puerta y como nadie me contestó entré, pensé que Zoro y tú habían salido a dar un paseo nocturno – agregó con una sonrisa pícara.

– ¿Zoro no está en la recámara? – pregunté sorprendida.

– No, no hay nadie, ¿dónde estabas tú?

– Bajé a la cocina a tomarme una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

– Ah ok, buenas noches, que descanses, no, mejor diviértete – dijo de lo más divertida y vi como entraba a la recámara de enfrente.

Entré a la mía y en efecto Zoro no estaba en la cama, el pánico volvió a inundarme y mi corazón se aceleró al pensar en la posibilidad de que se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que yo estaba haciendo. Iba a tomar mi celular para llamarlo cuando vi que salió del baño y al verme parada en mitad de la recámara se asustó y soltó su celular que cayó sobre la alfombra, de inmediato se agachó para levantarlo.

– Nami, te tardaste una eternidad – dijo nervioso y dejó el aparato sobre la mesa de noche y se sentó en la cama.

– Salí a tomar el aire para ver si me sentía mejor.

– ¿Y funcionó? – preguntó mientras se acostaba dándome la espalda.

– Sí, ya estoy bien.

– Hasta mañana, que descanses.

– Hasta mañana, Zoro.

Me acosté a su lado en la orilla de la cama y apagué la luz, no pude evitar sentirme mal por lo que había hecho con Luffy mientras mi novio estaba bajo el mismo techo, pero tampoco pude evitar sentir incertidumbre por la actitud de éste, ¿qué hacía hablando por teléfono en el baño?, si el reloj de la mesa de noche marcaba poco más de la una de la mañana.

Aún no despertaba por completo cuando sentí como acariciaban mi brazo y subían la manga de la pijama para deslizar sus dedos en mi hombro y moverlos en círculos, después bajaron por mi espalda y metieron la mano por debajo del saco para acariciar mi cintura mientras sentía como pegaba su cuerpo al mío. Abrí los ojos al sentir que su mano bajaba más allá de la cintura y volteé para encararlo.

– Luffy, ¿qué rayos haces aquí? – exclamé atemorizada levantándome de la cama.

– Comprobando si eres capaz de cumplir con tu promesa – respondió en tono serio acostándose de lado y poniendo su cabeza sobre su mano cerrada.

– Estás loco, ¿cómo entras así nada más?, Zoro puede estar en el baño.

– No te preocupes por él, salió a correr hace quince minutos.

– De todas maneras vete, Robin sí está en la casa.

– Esa niña no se despierta antes de las once y apenas son las nueve de la mañana – dijo hincándose en la cama.

– Por favor, Luffy, no me hagas las cosas más difíciles.

– ¿Tú?, ¿difíciles?, ¿y yo cómo califico que no tienes voluntad para impedir que él te acaricie? – exclamó acercándose a mí que seguía de pie cerca de la cama.

– Luffy, estaba dormida, perdón si no tengo mucho control bajo ese estado.

– Sentí cuando te despertaste y no me detuviste – me tomó por la cintura y me hizo caer en la cama colocándose encima de mí – no quiero imaginarte entre sus brazos.

– Tonto, yo sabía perfectamente que eras tú, mi cuerpo te reconoce.

Me sonrió encantadoramente, mientras sus ojos analizaban mi rostro y me quitaba un mechón, para luego besarme apasionadamente, mientras su mano doblaba una de mis piernas y acariciaba la pantorrilla debajo del pantalón.

– Buenos días Nami – dijo sonriente en mis labios rozando su nariz con la mía.

– En serio que sí estás loco, ¿te caíste de niño y te golpeaste la cabeza?

– No, me la golpeó una hermosa desconocida la noche de un martes y ella fue la que me hizo enloquecer – respondió mientras besaba mi cuello.

– ¿Así que estás loco por una desconocida? – pregunté sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, siguiéndole el juego.

– Sí, no sé que me ha hecho, creo que me embrujó – respondió lengüeteando el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras se abría paso para que nuestros sexos se rozaran.

– Deberías hacerte una limpia para librarte del hechizo – dije acariciándole lentamente la espalda.

– No se me había ocurrido, gracias por el consejo.

Volvió a besarme en los labios mientras mis manos jugaban con su cabello y movía mi pelvis acompasadamente con la suya. Bajó dando pequeños besos a mi cuello, yo jadeé acariciando el suyo.

– Luffy, ya basta – dije con un hilo de voz sintiendo como se elevaba mi temperatura – no podemos continuar con esto y menos aquí.

– Vamos a mi recámara, entonces.

– Por supuesto que no, Zoro no tarda en regresar.

– Tenías que recordármelo – dijo molesto – está bien, por ahora lo dejaremos así.

Me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y con dificultad se levantó de la cama, mientras yo le sonreía. Me levanté después que él y camine hacia el baño, cuando puse la mano en el picaporte sentí que me jaló, me volteó y volvió a besarme apasionadamente, le correspondí unos instantes y después rompí el beso.

– Luffy, por favor, detente – dije seria poniendo mis manos sobre su pecho alejándolo.

– Es que no puedo evitarlo, me encantas Nami – dijo mirándome a los ojos – pero, ganas otra vez, ya me debes dos.

– Anoche te cobraste una, ¿ya se te olvido tu amenaza?, me hiciste entrar en pánico.

– Discúlpame, estaba cegado y fue lo único que se me ocurrió para verte a solas.

– Lo pensaré, claro que si te vas ahora ayudará a aclarar mi mente.

– Chantajista.

– ¿Yo?, el león cree que todos son de su condición.

Me sonrió y me dio otro pequeño en los labios, me quedé ahí parada para asegurarme que salía de la recámara, cuando lo hizo y cerró la puerta, entré al baño. Me metí a bañar y cuando termine de vestirme Zoro entro a la habitación, me saludó a lo lejos y me dijo que se daría un baño.

Bajé a la cocina para preparar algo de desayunar y Robin estaba ahí tomando café y hojeando una revista.

– Buenos días, Robin.

– Hola Nami, buenos días – respondió y se levanto para saludarme de beso en la mejilla – justo estaba pensando en ti, estoy viendo un anuncio de la ropa de Violet – agregó enseñándome la revista y la miré unos segundos.

– Por cierto, ahora que lo mencionas, tengo duda de algo que me dijiste el día de la presentación – dije sirviéndome una taza de café.

– Adelante, con confianza

– Cuando te dije que Zoro estaba de viaje, me dijiste que él no cambiaba, ¿por qué?

– Ah, es que el día que firmó el contrato con Luffy yo fui a la cena y estuvieron hablando de negocios toda la noche y mencionó que viajaba mucho y luego Luffy me ha contado que le llama y siempre está en juntas, por eso lo dije, ¿pensaste que yo y él nos veíamos clandestinamente?

– No, para nada, no te creo capaz de engañar a Luffy – dije para ver su reacción.

– Jamás lo haría, lo adoro – aseguró.

– Buenos días, señoritas – exclamó Luffy entrando a la cocina.

– Hola lindo, buenos días – respondió ella y lo abrazó efusivamente.

Yo no respondí y le corrí la mirada con enfado, que amigos tan cariñosos eran, alguno de los dos me estaba mintiendo y dudaba que ella tuviera alguna razón para hacerlo. Abrí el refrigerador para no mirarlos y escuché que Zoro los saludaba, me abrazó por la cintura, yo volteé y nos dimos un beso en los labios. Luffy carraspeó y nos sugirió ir a desayunar a un pequeño restaurante que estaba a un par de cuadras. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y salimos los cuatro.

Zoro y yo íbamos tomados de la mano y Robin sostenía del brazo a Luffy, después él la cargó sobre sus hombros y tuve ganas de golpearlo y de paso yo darme de topes en un árbol, ¿cómo era posible que me dejara envolver por ese embaucador de oficio? Sólo era un hermoso mentiroso, como dice una canción y, muy a mi pesar, me tenía vuelta loca sin remedio, jamás me imaginé perder así la cabeza por alguien, quizá debía recurrir a la ayuda de un psiquiatra.


End file.
